Miraculously Swapped
by Ballet by Night
Summary: Life Swap AU. Marinette Cheng is a young teen model with an overbearing mother, Sabine. Her father died years ago, leaving their family in shambles. She gets the Ladybug miraculous, which changes her life, letting her get away from her responsibilities and mother. Adrien Agreste is a baker's son, and good student. He gets the cat miraculous, letting him express his wild side.
1. Origins

**Life swapped AU. Adrien Agreste is a baker's son, with the perfect life and the perfect family. He gets a miraculous, turning him into Chat Noir, where he can let loose and hang with Ladybug. Marinette Cheng is an aspiring teen model with an overbearing mother, Sabine. Her assistant Carly basically takes care of Marinette, and mothers her. Marinette is risking going to school, where she gets the Ladybug miraculous and gets to escape her responsibilities and mother.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette woke up before her alarm, as usual. She got up and shut it off before it could beep. She stretched out her limbs and felt her excitement radiate off of her. Today was the biggest day of her life. She would disobey her mother and go to public school. She had been homeschooled by Carly her whole life, and took Italian, piano, and fencing lessons. Her whole life revolved around photoshoots and business meetings planned by Carly and Sabine. This left Marinette with no normal childhood.

Life for Marinette hadn't always this way. These shoots and meetings had only started when Tom, her father, had died six years prior. He had lung cancer that just wouldn't go away, and he died within a couple months of diagnosis. Marinette and Sabine were crushed, Marinette shutting her emotions out, and Sabine taking it out of her daughter and those around her.

But that didn't let Marinette get down this morning, no, she hopped up and turned the shower on. While it was warming up she picked out her outfit. As she looked in her lush closet, she didn't like any of her bought clothing. It was too modelesque. She had picked out some pink skinny jeans, a light pink floral top, and a black jacket with pink and white polka dots. She set the clothes and her favorite pink ballet flats on her bed and hopped into the shower.

She got out of the shower, slipped on her robe, and dried her midnight blue hair. She picked a more natural makeup look, with only foundation, lipgloss, and some eye makeup to make her seem less model-ish. She stepped out of her bathroom and into her large bedroom. Slipping on her clothes and shoes quickly, she walked over to her vibrating phone sitting on her bedside table, picking up a call from Chloe.

"Hey, Mari! My limo is waiting outside on the side of the mansion, so come down when you're ready. A car will be easier to get away with, no?" Chloe says into the phone.

"Thanks Chlo! I'll be down in a minute!" Marinette smiles, hanging up.

Marinstte walks over to her couch, where her book bag and shoulder bag were waiting. Marinette's small shoulder bag had an embroidered M on the front, and clasped at the top. She slipped her phone in. She opened her backpack to see if her school supplies were in there. She hoped she had everything she needed for public school, she had no idea.

Grabbing her bags and putting them on, she darted down the stairwell, evading her mother but not Carly. She was halfway to Chloe's car when Carly called out her name, making her freeze.

"Marinette, don't do this! Think of your mother!" Carly called out.

"YOULL have to physically drag me from the school!" Marinette called back. Taking one last look at the mansion, she ran the rest of the way to Chloe's car.

-Adrien Agreste- 

Adrien shut his alarm off, waking up early for once in his life. The first day of school was always one of the most exciting for him, and he wanted to look his best. This was a new year for him, he was going to get better grades than last year. He shuddered at thought. Last year he had gotten decent grades, but was still gently scolded by his mother, Estelle.

He hopped into the shower and cleaned himself quickly. Putting his clothes on and grabbing his school bag, he walked downstairs into the bakery. It was already busy with customers, though Adrien wasn't surprised. Gabriel and Estelle's patisserie was the best in all of Paris, and they had the perfect family. Overall, Adrien's life was a good on, especially since he had a sweet tooth.

Adrien grabbed a croissant and sat down, scrolling through his phone. Estelle sat the car keys down next to him and smiled. He smiled back at her, and finished off his croissant.

He then walked out to the car and set off to pick up Nino and head to school.

-Marinette Cheng-

Chloe all but dragged me to the classroom, making sure that no one talked to me. Not that I minded, they only wanted to talk to me because of my status. That was how most people were, they only cared about my looks and my money. No one knew about my academic history, my personality, nothing. 'Don't you worry your pretty little face about it. You'll get wrinkles.' 'Instead of researching physics you should be researching lipstick.' 'Why do you have that book? Here, let me take it for you, want a magazine?'. All of these things are things people have actually said to her, but they really got to her. She teared up at the thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind. No crying on the first day, people will think she's weak and not like her.

I tripped on a loose floorboard and ran into an ombré haired girl. I apologized and introduced myself. She did too. Her name was Alya. I looked over Alya's shoulder to see Chloe sticking her used gum to a seat. Oh gosh, that doesn't sound good.

"Excuse me," Marinette said to Alya, walking over to Chloe, Alya watching, "What are you doing?"

"The brats that sit here need some attitude adjustment, and this is how to do it. It's what needs to be done, you wouldn't know Marinette. It's survival in high school." Chloe says. Marinette knows that's wrong and Chloe's being mean again. She's been like that since her mom died two years ago.

"That's not necessary, Chlo." Marinette says, crouching down to peel the gum off of the seat. Two boys came into the classroom as she tried to get it off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The blond asked, moving her out of the way.

"I... I was only trying to get it off." Marinette explained.

"Yeah, right. You're friend with Chloe, aren't you?" He said, brushing her off. He got the gum off with a tissue and threw it away, sitting down with a huff.

Marinette and Alya sat down next to each other.

"Why didn't you tell him it was Chloe?" Alya asked.

"Chloe may be mean, but she is my only friend, I'm not going to rat her out." Marinette explained. Alya frowned.

"How about you have a true friend? Me." Alya explained.

Marinette's face lit up.

-Adrien Agreste-

The blue haired girl moved to sit next to Alya, and Chloe was laughing behind them. She leaned down and whispered something in the girl's ear, and the girl frowned.

"Welcome to a new year at school everyone. We have the same class as last year, you should know he, but we do have one new student. Marinette Cheng." The teacher announced. She looked at Marinetteexpectantly, and she stood up and waved bashfully. Was it even possible for a famous person to be shy?

So Marinette was the girl who put gum on my seat. Nice. Another Chloe. Just what he needed.

Class flew by in a blur, as did lunch and the rest of the day. It had stormed and started raining outside, and a poor old man had no umbrella. Adrien and Marinette both quickly ran towards the man, pulling him into the dry covering of the school's steps.

"Sir, are you okay? It was raining pretty hard." Marinette asked the man. Adrien looked over at her in wonder. How could someone do mean act so kind?

"Yeah, are you sick?" Adrien asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, kids. Thank you. Both of your kindness is very much appreciated and shows who you really are. Here, take these as a gift." The old man says, walking away. He handed the two teenagers hexagonal shaped boxes, which they both stuffed in their bags.

Both teens patiently waited for their rides to show up, or for Nino to come out of the school. Marinette abruptly turned to Adrien.

"Hey, look. I know Chloe is mean to you and stuff, but I'm not like her. She wants to be mean, but I want to be kind. Everyone looks at me and thinks I'm just another pretty face, there's no depth to my personality, but that's just not true. I didn't put the gum on your seat, I was trying to get it off after Chloe put it on." Marinette said, "Have my umbrella, you might be waiting in the rain for a while. My ride is here. Bye."

Adrien watched her walk away, clutching the umbrellas and his bag, blushing furiously.

-Marinette Cheng-

I stepped into the car, surprised to see my mother sitting down in it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabine asked, her patience already wearing thin.

"I wanted to see what public school was like, mother." Marinette explained.

"Look, your disobedience will not go unnoticed, but I'll let this go for now. Carly has told me that interaction between teenagers is good. So, I have set up a system in which you will be allowed to go to public school. Terrance will pick you up and drop you off at school every day, and you will keep your grades up along with your other studies and music. Understand?" Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded eagerly and watched her mother get out of the car, letting out an excited squeal.

She ran up to her room and open the hexagonal box the old man gave them. Inside were two black earrings. She slipped them into her ears, when a giant Ladybug came flying out.

"Gaah!" Marinette yelled. "Carly!"

"Shh! No one can know about this!" It said, hurrying to cover Marinette's mouth.

"What are you?" Marinette asked.

"I'm a Kwami. I give you powers through your miraculous. You are Ladybug, a superhero who will go up against Hawkmoth. Your power is the Lucky Charm, which will give you an object you can use to finish battling the Akuma. Akumas are butterflies sent by Hawkmoth to turn people into villains and get the miraculous us for him. You need to find the object on the victim that holds the Akuma, destroy it, and purify it. To purify it you say 'time to de-evilize'. When you transform, you say spots on, and when you detransform say spots off. It may sound complicated, but I know you can handle it." The Kwami said.

"Okay... I think I got that. Do you have a name?" Marinette asked.

"I'm Tikki." Tikki smiled.

-Adrien Agreste-

I came home after dropping Nino off, and took out a ring from the hexagonal box the old man gave to me. I said it onto my left hand, and a black blob flew out. I yelped and stumbled backward into my wall.

"Hey kid. I'm Plagg." Plagg said.

"What are you?" Adrien asked, poking it.

"I'm a Kwami. I'm the thing that gives you your miraculous powers. You have the power of destruction. You just yell Cataclysm and touch an object and it disappears until Ladybug cures everything. Ladybug is your partner, and can purify akumas and reverse all damage done to the people and the city of Paris. Unfortunately, though, she can't heal herself. Just to let you know. Also, to transform you say claws out and to detransform you says claws in." Plagg explains. Adrien nods in understanding.

Adrien then started his homework, thinking of a superhero name.

-Marinette Cheng-

"Tikki. Why would you pick me? I'm just a pretty face with a clumsy body. I'm no superhero." Marinette chuckles at the thought.

"Grand master chose you for a reason, you were kind and helpful. He chose you, and there's no reversing it." Tikki says.

"Whatever you say." Marinette says.

 **Soo... What'd ya think?**


	2. Stormy Weather

**Hey guys! Hope ya enjoy.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

-Adrien Agreste-

George was my mother's friend's son. Adrien was babysitting him for the afternoon as a favor. It had only been upmost of five minutes before George started running around the house and making a mess. He swung on lamps and banged pots together. Adrien turned on the TV, which finally calmed him down, at least a little bit.

Adrien sighed, and walked into the other room, flopping onto the chair. Plagg few out from his shirt pocket and groaned.

"You have the power to save Paris but not the power to shut the little brat up?" Plagg asked.

"Look, he's a handful, but I'm paid $40 an hour for this, so no complaints from this side, no sir." Adrien claimed.

"Whatever you said, super sitter." Plagg mocked. Adrien made a face and went back to George.

"I'm going to vote for Mirelle!" George announced, holding Adrien's phone up in triumph.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Adrien's groan. He opened the door, seeing Nino smirking at him.

"Guess who has a photoshoot in the park _right now._ " Nino says.

"No way! Marinette is having a photoshoot! Let's go!" Adrien says excitedly, "Wait, I forgot about this Saint behind me."

"The little dude? No problem, I'm great with kids. We can take him with us and let him burn his energy out playing." Nino says.

"Who's he?" George asked. Nino picked him up and smirked.

"I'm a great wizard who comes and takes care of cool aspiring wizard dudes like you." Nino claimed.

"No way. Not true." George shook his head, "Are you?"

Nino just laughed and put George on Adrien's shoulders.

"Are you sure Nino?" Adrien asked.

"Heck yeah! Besides, girls dig guys with children. We got this. Just ask her to go get smoothies or something." Nino encouraged, punching Adrien playfully.

-Marinette Cheng-

It had been a long night. Marinette had stayed up talking to Tikki and transforming to practice for any possible battles coming up. She had no sleep, was running on coffee, and the photographer was getting on her nerves. The guy was obsessed with spaghetti, and kept on asking for a glint of the universe in her eyes, whatever that meant.

Marinette sat on the ledge of a fountain, drifting off.

"Nonono! This cannot do! Mama has given you too much of the spaghetti, you look tired. We need spice!" The photographer, Luis, claimed.

Just then Nino and Adrien were strolling by, so Marinette waved. They waved back, and she smiled. At least something in her day was okay.

"There! Your face lifted! Those boys, they helped!" Luis shouted. Marinette jumped a little, almost falling in the fountain. She gained her balance and saw Luis go over to Nino, who ran off with an apple shouting for Adrien, strange.

"Stay still, dear, I'm giving you life." Luis soothed, or he thought he was. Marinette gave him a strange look but shrugged. Suddenly, a chill went through her and she saw the carousel freeze over. She had to do something.

"Marinette, an Akuma!" Tikki said from in her pocket.

"Right!" Marinette says, running off to an alley across the street.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette shouts. She took her yoyo from her hip and swung over.

-Adrien Agreste-

Nino rushed over to me and George, out of breath.

"Photographer... Marinette... Needs... A... person to pose with!" Nino struggled, "God I need to go to the gym!"

"Really?" Adrien half shouts.

"Yes! I got the kid, go!" Nino urged.

"Is that your girlfriend?" George asked.

"No... I mean yes.. I mean I don't know!" Adrien says, running off. Nino chuckles as he leaves, taking George on the carousel. Suddenly a purple lady flew overhead and froze the carousel shut, trapping Nino and George.

Adrien turned around at the sound of ice freezing and saw Nino and George stuck with a flying lady over them.

"An Akuma!" Plagg says, tugging Adrien's over shirt. Adrien nodded and ran behind a park bench.

"Plagg, claws out!" He called. After he transformed, he ran over to the now frozen carousel.

"George, Adrien will come get you, he's safe. I promise!" Chat say am smiling at the boy.

"How did you know my name?" George asked. Crap.

"Adrien told me!" Chat quickly replied. George bought it, thank god. His identity was safe. Though he didn't understand why he had to hide it, maybe it was dangerous or whatever.

Chat turned to The Akuma, who was introducing herself to some civilians.

"Look, ice queen, how about you hand over the Akuma and we just go about our day, mkay?" Chat smirked.

"It's Stormy Weather, not ice queen! Dark ice!" Stormy Weather called out, blasting Chat and sending him flying away from her. He landed flat on his stomach. Smooth.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug says.

"I assume you're Ladybug?" Chat says. She nods.

"You're Chat Noir?" Ladybug asks.

"At your service." He says, bowing. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt right to the situation.

-Marinette Cheng-

Late Night sessions with Tikki proved to be useful apparently, since this Akuma preferred the air. She swung her Yoyo with grace and skill, since she had done it before. Chat Noir wasn't so lucky. He struggled slightly vaulting from roof to roof, not at all keeping up with Ladybug. She blushed when he bowed at her. Why? She only blushed when she was embarrassed. She also had this uneasy feeling in her stomach, something she never felt before. She was drawn to Chat, and she didn't know why. Maybe she was just sick or something. She would ask Tikki later.

The two heroes ran on the rooftops over to the KIDS+ building where they assumed she ran off to. They burst through the door of a recording studio, hearing Stormy Weather's voice.

"There's a hailstorm coming, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Her voice boomed, but she was nowhere to be found.

"It's a voice recording!" Ladybug shouts to her partner.

Stormy Weather cackles behind them, shooting a beam at a spotlight above the heroes. They dive out of the way of the falling spotlight. This caused all of the rest of the lights to go out in the building, rendering Ladybug basically blind. Chat Noir looked at Stormy Weather escaping.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" He shouts. Ladybug trips over a piece of spotlight falling. Chat grabs her arm and runs.

"Chat, slow down! Not all of us night vision!" Ladybug exclaimed, tripping around.

"Sorry, bugaboo." He says. My heart fluttered at the comment, but I shoved it away. Not now, Marinette. Not when there's a dangerous Akuma running rampant.

We ran up to the roof of the building, bursting through the door. I look down at our interlocked hands, blushing furiously. Chat puppet his hand away and stood in a fighting stance. I did too, looking around and spotting the Akuma.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts, just as a twister starts up above. A red and black bath towel shows up in her arms.

"A bath towel? Tikki, I thought you said it'd be helpful to the battle?!" Marinette exclaimed, knowing Tikki could hear her.

"Great. We're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry." Chat commented, ladybug groaned.

"Just hold your whiskers." Ladybug replied. She used her vision to see a pipe, a vent, the railing, her towel, and the sign hanging.

"Chat! Cataclysm the sign over there." Ladybug commanded, pointing. He called out his power and obliterated the sign. It tipped over. Ladybug flipped over the pipe and used the railing to fly herself over the vent using the towel, floating up to Stormy Weather. She used her Yoyo to grab onto the girl, pulling her down and snatching her umbrella. She snapped the thing in two and let the bug fly out.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug called. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

She cleansed the Akuma.

-Adrien Agreste-

How did Ladybug know exactly what to do in battle? It was incredible! She was the coolest, only second to Marinette, of course. She cleansed the Akuma, then her earrings beeped, acknowledging that she only had a few minutes left. She smiled and waved, then swung off. Who was she?

No time for that, he needed to get back to George and Nino. He sprinted back to the park, detransforming in an alley. Twenty paces from the carousel, Plagg pooped his head of put of Adrien's jacket.

"Hey lover boy, Marinette is still over there. Now's your chance for that photo-op!" He exclaimed.

"You don't think it's too late?" Adrien slumped.

"Kid, you saved George and Nino, let alone the world. Have some fun, let loose." Plagg says, grabbing some cheese.

"Adrien!" George yelled, jumping into his arms. "I know what your secret is!"

"Wha... what secret?" Adrien stammered.

"Chat Noir is your best friend!" George exclaimed. Adrien let out a sigh of relief, walking over to the photographer.

"Adrien! I want a lollipop!" George asked repeatedly.

"Sorry Georgie, I have something important to do." Adrien told him, turning to Nino. "You'll watch him, yeah?"

"No prob. Go kill it, man." Nino fistbumped Adrien.

"I'm here!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Wait... Who is that?" Luis asked, pointing to George.

"It's an angel!" Luis explained. He dragged Gworge over and took several pictures of him and Marinette together.

Adrien sighed, and Nino comforted him.

"One day, dude." He says.

 **Like it? I'm going to have Ladybug crushing on Chat, but dulled down since she thinks it'll get in the way of battle, and she is still hiding her identity, k?**


	3. Bubbler

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

-Marinette Cheng-

Tikki had explained to Marinette the night before that she had developed a crush on Chat Noir. That couldn't be right. Marinette had never had a crush before, she was never allowed around anyone other than middle aged fashion men or Chloe. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that what Tikki said was true. Either way, she can't let her crush get in the way of battle, she can just shove her feelings down in battle. That doesn't mean she can't think about it in civilian form. Oh boy, she did.

Though, Marinette still had to get ready for school. Today was her birthday, not that anyone would care in her house. Sabine doesn't even normally come to breakfast. Marinette let out a heavy sigh and got ready. She showered, got dressed in a red and black polka dotted dress and black flats, and put up her hair and did her makeup. She grabbed her bags and headed downstairs to see the long dining table empty, a plate of food sitting out for her. Carly was standing next to it, holding a tablet which held her schedule.

"Hey Carly. Did you ask mother about my birthday party?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"She doesn't thinK it would be a good idea." Carly replied. "Your schedule today after school is Italian, fencing, and then a photoshoot. You have a 30 minute break between your fencing and the shoot, use it wisely."

Marinette ate her food quickly, running out to the car with Gorilla in it, and told him to drive to the school as quickly as possible. She just wanted to talk to Alya, not think about her mother..

-Adrien Agreste-

Marinette's been on his mind a lot lately, much to Plagg's dismay. Adrien can't get over how kind she actually is. She's nothing like Chloe! And her smile makes him want to melt. He got her a birthday present, and planned on giving it to her today. It was a charm bracelet, with the only charm being a heart. She could put the rest on later, preferably when they're dating, but that's counting our eggs before they hatch, isn't it?

Adrien hopped out of bed, basically screaming happy birthday, waking Plagg up. His mom definitely noticed him screaming happy birthday as he got ready and ran out to the car, but didn't say anything oddly.

As soon as he had parked and made it to the school, Nino ran over to him.

"Got the present? She's gonna love it!" Nino exclaimed.

"I hope so..." Adrien says wistfully.

They squatted behind the stairs and watched Marinette get out of her car, and wave as it drove away. She walked with her head down, looking sad about something. It was her birthday, why was she sad?

"You can do it!" Nino says, urging Adrien.

"I.. Can't do it!" Adrien cried out.

"No no, no backing out now!" Nino says, pushing Adrien out in front of Marinette, who was talking to Alya.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hey. I gift you a made... I got gift you to..." Adrien stuttered, hearing Nino facepalm.

"Put of my way, doof!" Chloe says, casually pushing Adrien back towards Nino.

"Hey Chloe... ?" Marinette looked confused.

"Hey, _best friend._ No need to hang out with those dorks, you have me!" Chloe exclaimed.

"They're not dorks." Adrien's heart fluttered.

"Whatever." Chloe retorted.

"Okay..."

"What was he doing?" Chloe asked, agitated.

"I think he was trying to give me a gift for my birthday." Marinette says, looking over at him scrambled on the floor. She smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Did you get my present?" Chloe asked.

"Not that I know of." She smiled.

"Ugh! These darn delivery guys! Those slackers! It was probably too heavy to carry, so they had to go back and get another guy!" Chloe stormed away. Marinette shrugged and walked to class.

"She stood up for us!" Adrien sighed, lovesick.

"But didn't get your gift!" Nino reminded.

"We can just deliver it to her house after school!" Nino reminded.

"Good idea." Adrien replied. The two walked to class.

-Marinette Cheng-

Class went by uneventfully. The lunch bell rang and the students filed out.

"Hey Marinete, are you having a birthday party?" Nino asked.

"No." Marinette responded.

"Why? You're fifteen, you deserve a party." Nino rebutted.

"I've never had a party. My mom never let me." Marinette says, standing up and walking over to her locker.

"What? Who never has a birthday party?" Nino asks. Alya and Adrien shrug.

The rest of the schoolday went by uneventfully, only Nino was angry about Marinette's lack of party.

She quickly headed home to get ready for one of her mother's business meetings, until she heard the doorbell ring. It was Nino.

"Hey dudette, I want to speak to your madre." Nino says.

"Probably isn't the best idea..." Marinette replies, but Sabine walks down the stairs behind her.

"Narinette, who is this?" Sabine asks.

"Mother, this is my friend, Nino." Marinette replied, stepping out of the way.

"Hello du- I mean ma'am. I've just come to try to convince you to give Marinette a party. She deserves it!" Nino claims.

"I think I know what's best for my daughter. You may take your leave." Sabine says, shutting the door behind Nino.

"I'm sorry, he just came..." Marinette started.

"No need, Marinette. Go to your room, Nino isn't welcome here until further notice." Sabine replied, sending Marinette away.

-Adrien Agreste-

I walked in the park with Alya, talking about what just happened at Marinette's house earlier. He had dropped off his present, and forgot to sign it. Adrien panicked but there was nothing he could do about it. Adrien was talking about how Marinette was going to be with Nathanael or something, but abruptly stopped when they say an Akuma floating in front of them, blowing bubbles.

"Nino?" Alya asked, incredulous. Adrien pulled Alya out of the way and ran to another alley to transform. Chat ran out of the alley, running towards the Akuma, who was blowing bubbles at adults, capturing them and floating them into the sky. Chat yelled when he saw his parents floating too.

"Chat! Just in time, I'm sure. Now, be a good kitty and come to Marinette's party I'm throwing her. Without stick in the mud Sabine, she can have a true birthday party!" Bubbler laughed, flying over to the Cheng mansion.

Chat vaulted his way over too, formulating a plan for when Ladybug shows up.

-Marinette Cheng-

Bubbler flew into Marinette's room. She let out a gasp and ran to her handbag, getting ready to transform.

"Sabine is gone, kids reign supreme! Sabine's gone, you can have your party! Everyone is already here, in the backyard." Bubbler informed, flying out the window.

"Tikki, I have to play along, don't I?" Marinette asked, Tikki flying out of her bag.

"I'm afraid so. But the second you can get away, transform." Tikki replied, diving back into her purse.

Marinette walked outside to where the party was, where Bubbler was mixing tracks and people were looking in a trance, almost. No one looked truly happy to be here other than Nathanael and Chloe. Marinette walked through the party, stopping at the snack table to slide some cookies into her purse for Tikki. Suddenly, a slow song came on at Nathanael's request, and everyone dully paired up with each other. Nathanael walked over to her and held out his hand.

"A dance, Mari?" Nathanael asked.

"I... Sure." Marinette said, no emotion in her voice.

Nathanael led her around the floor, his hand trailing down rather close, but she stopped him every time. Perv. Why did she have to be dancing with Nath? Why couldn't she dance with.. anyone else.

The slow song ended quickly, and Marinette excused herself to the bathroom to transform.

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat was seething. Nathanael not only slow danced, but tried to grope, the love of his freaking life! Marinette ran away after, so maybe that meant that she didn't like it. Either way, there was an Akuma to be dealt with. Chat jumped down from the roof he was watching from, and smacked Bubbler in the face with his baton.

"Kitty, play nice," a voice said behind him. Ladybug. She swung over to Bubbler, stopping his track. He punched her, sending her into a wall. Chat growled.

"The Akuma! It's in the bubble wand!" Ladybug yelled, picking herself back up.

Chat punched Bubbler again, softer this time (he was his best friend), leaving him dazed enough to grab the wand and throw it to Ladybug.

She purified it, crumbling to the ground quietly. Chat ran over, but she brushed him off.

"I'm fine. Just bruised..." Ladybug says, standing up and swinging away.

"Well, now there's an actual party to finish up!" Chat mumbled to himself.

-Marinette Cheng-

She detransformed in a random empty room, and walked back outside. She had seen everyone leaving her backyard, looking relieved to leave. Marinette sighed. Even if they were forced, it would've been fun to have an actual party. But she knew they wanted to go home, and that a rich kid's party isn't about the kid, it's about what the kid will give you. And that would be nothing from Marinette.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino came walking over to her and wished her Happy Birthday, then leaving themselves.

Marinette finished cleaning up the mess, and walked back into the house. Carly looked sympathetic (if she could even show emotion). She handed me a small gift wrapped box, claiming it was from Sabine. She opened the box, and there was a charm bracelet with a small heart on it. It was beautiful. There were small diamonds on the heart, making it glisten.

"Thank you." Marinette whispered.


	4. Timebreaker

**A/N - Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated, like a week or two? But now I have my laptop back from the school and can update faster! I have a lot of stuff going on right now, so don't count on too many updates in the future. Volleyball just started, I'm first setter for those who want to know, nutcracker rehearsals for ballet are going to start, and school is starting next Wednesday... Too much stuff, man, too much stuff. I'm going to try though!**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

 **((Just to let ya know, this is the episode 'Timebreaker'))**

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien rushed around his room, looking for the elusive poster he swore he had a second ago. This poster was designed by him, and was going to be used for the big race today between Alix and Kim. The problem was, he couldn't find the poster and he was running late, thanks to a certain kwami that ran out of cheese.

"What's the big deal? It's not like the race can't happen without the stupid banner!" Plagg whined.

"The big deal is Marinette is going to be there, and I want to impress her with my art skills! It's the one thing I have going for me... Except for the Chat Noir thing, but I can't exactly tell her that." Adrien explained, finally picking up the stupid banner from behind his desk.

"Well, I'd hurry to the race then... It's starting in 3 minutes." Plagg answered smugly. "You won't make it."

"Adrien can't. But Chat Noir can..." Adrien smirked. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Ugh..." Plagg groaned as he was sucked into the ring.

-Marinette Cheng-

"Hey Alix! Cool watch!" Marinette says, looking at the girl's decorated wrist.

"Thanks! My old man got it for me for my birthday!" Alix exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's cool, if we were in the '80's and everyone loved tacky things." Chloe snickered. Marinette frowned at her friend, but turned back to Alix with a smile.

"I hope you win! Someone's gotta put Kim in his place." Marinette says, patting Alix on the back and walking over to Alya.

"Where's Adrien? I thought he'd be here with the banner." Alya questioned.

"There he is!" Marinette pointed to the boy jogging over to them.

"Hey..." Adrien says, catching his breath.

Marinette waved at him and he blushed. She didn't think anything of it and turned to where the race was starting. Alix stopped quickly and handed her watch to Adrien for safe keeping, telling him to guard it with his life. Marinette giggled at how serious the girl was and watched her skate back to the starting line.

"Okay, you both know the rules. Two laps around, and the first one back wins. No foul play, just good old racing. One, two, three... GO!" Max exclaims, watching the two fly off. Adrien stumbled a little, flinging the watch out of his hands. Marinette quickly caught it, falling to the ground in the process.

"You okay?" Adrien asks, helping her up. "That was amazing... You're amazing... I mean, the way you caught that... I mean..."

"Thanks, he means." Nino jutted in, helping his friend.

"Thanks, man." Adrien whispered to Nino quickly.

"Marinette! Whatcha got there?" Chloe asks, plucking the watch out of Marinette's hands. "Is this some dumb antique?"

"Careful! It's Alix's!" Marinette exclaimed.

"If it's Alix's it's probably worthless." Chloe rebutted. Marinette glared at her friend's rudeness.

"Give it back to Marinette, Chloe." Adrien says over his shoulder, helping hold up the banner.

Chloe dropped the watch, claiming it was an accident, 'really?', and it rolled into the street, only to get crushed by Alix's skates. Alix turned around and gasped, looking at her broken watch.

"Did you do this?" Alix asked Adrien.

"No, no no! I had to hold onto the banner so I gave it to Marinette, and Chloe took it from her and dropped it, and then you uh... skated over it?" Adrien says weakly.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday! This was totally a family heirloom!" Alix claims.

"It was an accident!" Adrien called out.

"No one meant any harm, Alix!" Marinette called out.

"You're all to blame!" Alix claims, skating away sadly.

Marinette ran after her, calling out her name.

Alix was standing around, angry. Marinette ran up to her.

"Alix, let me help! I'm sure there's a way to get it back to the way it was!" Marinette exclaimed, walking towards her as she skated away.

"Like how, go back in time?!" Alix exclaimed, turning back to Marinette angrily. "When you figure out how to do that, let me know!"

"Umm..." Marinette says, watching Alix skate away.

"Marinette..." Tikki says, pointing to Alix. She had become akumatized! She was in a tight bodysuit and had a helmet on. Alix skated back to the group of people, her hands outstretched.

"Run!" Adrien shouted, everyone running away. She first went to Kim, placing her hand on his back. He froze in a scared position. Marinette ran back to Alix.

"What're you doing, Alix?" Marinette shouted.

"I'm Timebreaker now! I'm going to go back in time to save my watch! I just need you punks to do it!" Timebreaker shouts.

"Go back in time?" Marinette looks over at Kim, who slowly fades away. "What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway, with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!" She explains, skating to Marinette. She leaps out of the way quickly, escaping her hand.

Marinette ran to the top of a flight of stairs, hiding behind a wall while Timebreaker went around tapping people.

"We gotta transform!" Marinette told Tikki. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug jumped up onto the roof of the wall she was hiding behind. She sent her yoyo flying and hit Timebreaker in the legs, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"Time out, Timebreaker!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Please, help me up! I messed up! Please!" Timebreaker called out to Rose. Rose was a sweetheart, everyone knew, so she slowly walked over to Timebreaker.

"No! Stop!" Ladybug called out, but it was too late. Timebreaker grabbed Rose's arm and faded her away.

"I've gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears forever!" Ladybug says. "Where on earth is that cat?"

Ladybug swung away.

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien hid behind a tree for the whole ordeal. He heard Ladybug ask where he was, signaling for him to get out of his stupor and transform.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien called. Meanwhile Timebreaker had gotten Mylene, and was up to 1 and a half minutes.

"You won't be able to go where I'm going, Ladybug!" Timebreaker exclaimed.

"Let me guess, we're all playing hide and seek and you're it?" Chat chucked lightly, getting the attention of Timebreaker.

"Exactly!" She says, rushing towards him.

"Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug called out. Chat jumped over the akuma quickly.

"Missed me!" He calls out. "Just a second too late!"

Timebreaker caught Alya filming and went after her. She got her and Ladybug screamed out 'No!'. Timebreaker skated away with Ladybug and Chat Noir following behind.

"Well she wastes no time, does she?" Chat punned. Ladybug growled.

"And the more people she freezes the more minutes she gets to go back in time! Those poor kids stuck in time, if we don't get there fast they'll be frozen forever! We've gotta get that akuma!" Ladybug explains.

Timebreaker went towards Ivan next, who was running away. He hid behind a small bush, basically in plain sight. As she went to touch Ivan, Ladybug sent her yoyo and grabbed onto the akuma's wrist.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Ladybug called. Timebreaker just laughed. She grabbed the yoyo string and pulled Ladybug towards her. As Timebreaker was talking to Hawkmoth, Chat ran towards the pair. Timebreaker put her hand out to freeze Ladybug, but Chat ran to them and put himself between the two.

"Chat Noir, NO!" Ladybug screamed.

-Marinette Cheng-

"Oh wow! Six minutes in one go!" Timebreaker exclaimed. "Must've been those nine lives. Gotta go, the past awaits!"

Ladybug growled. She heard Hawkmoth say to take Chat's miraculous.

"Go ahead and try!" She growls. Ladybug sent her flying away from Chat. Timebreaker skated away from the superheroes, and Ladybug sent her yoyo around Timebreaker. Ladybug was pulled along with Timebreaker, who's skates were sparking and signaled she was going back in time. She sent the pair back in time, Ladybug along with her.

The race had been going on on the street below, and Timebreaker and Ladybug appeared on the rooftop above. Ladybug flew off the roof and looked around.

"What just happened?" Ladybug asked herself, looking over at the race that was going on earlier. "Oh wow! We've just gone back in time, haven't we?"

"Whatcha got there?" Chloe asked Marinette, Ladybug watching herself interact with Chloe, just like earlier.

"Careful, it's Alix's!" She heard herself say. Chloe took the watch from Marinette. Timebreaker watched from above.

"My watch!" She exclaimed.

"Chloe, put the watch down!" Ladybug exclaimed. Timebreaker flipped off the roof and zoomed towards Chloe. Chloe dropped the watch again.

"NO!" Timebreaker shouts, watching the watch break again. "Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy, I've gotta go further back in time."

"Ladybug, it's all Ladybug's fault!" Alix (past) exclaimed, hands curling into fists. Hawkmoth then transformed past Alix into another Timebreaker. Past Adrien then transformed into Chat Noir (again). Marinette went over to Ladybug.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked herself.

"Uhh... I really don't have time to explain right now, but I'm you just from a few minutes in the future." Ladybug explained. Marinette looked her up and down, disbelieving.

"She is! I can feel it! She is you, from the future!" Tikki explained.

"Crazy!" Marinette says.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but trust me. I mean, trust... yourself?" Ladybug says to Marinette. Marinette nods. She runs off.

"Chat Noir, I can't explain now but we've got to get Timebreaker's akuma. Your life depends on it!" She explains, blushing slightly.

"Which life, I've got nine." Chat says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm serious! The akuma is in her roller blades, we've gotta release it!" Ladybug says urgently. Chat nods and gets in a fighting stance. They both leap off of the roof and towards Timebreaker. Both of them.

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden?" Chat asks.

"Another thing I don't have time to explain." Ladybug replies.

"The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go back in time!" One timebreaker says.

"I want my watch back, let's do it!" The other says.

"Whatever you do, don't let them touch you!" Ladybug warns.

The superheroes both fight one timebreaker, hand on hand combat, avoiding their touches.

"If we were faster, we could take down both of these bozos!" Timebreaker says.

"Let's stock up on more energy first!" The other replies. The pair takes off, zooming over to touch other people. The superhero duo runs after them. The timebreakers touch multiple people.

Marinette (past) transforms into Ladybug after safely getting away, and jumps over to join the fight.

"We've got enough speed, let's go hardcore!" Timebreaker says to her duo. The two turn around and go after the superheroes.

"I thought we were chasing them!" Chat says, running away with Ladybug. Suddenly, a yoyo comes flying in, knocking the two villains over. Ladybug stands on the roof, retracting her yoyo.

"Hey you two, need a hand?" She calls out.

"Thanks!" Ladybug says to herself. Chat looks at the two, very confused.

"They're insane on their roller blades!" One ladybug says.

"Unstoppable on the ground!" The other replies.

"So what if they're not on the ground?" Ladybug says, smirking.

"Two Ladybugs?" Chat asks.

"Change of plan, there's too many of them! We'll go back in time now where there will be less of them!" One timebreaker says.

"They're planning on going back in time again!" Both Ladybugs say. Both call for their lucky charm, which gives them a cone and a rope like circle. Like a ziptie.

"Any ideas?" Both ask.

"While you figure it out, I'll buy us some time!" Chat says, running away.

"Dreamy..." Both Ladybugs sigh, and look at each other and laugh. Both come up with a plan quickly in their minds.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ladybug asks herself.

"Of course!" She laughs, and both run off the set up the plan.

Chat cataclysmed a pillar, blocking off the path for the Timebreakers. They had turned around to see Ladybug standing in front of them.

"Let's freeze her on our way past!" Timebreaker plotted. Ladybug held up her tie, ready for them. Both Timebreakers had their arms outstretched, ready to touch her. She smirked at them, and bent down and put the tie around the pair's ankles, tying them together. Meanwhile, the other Ladybug had taken down a sign and propped it up as a ramp using the cone.

"We're going too fast! We can't stop!" Timebreaker called out. The pair went up the ramp and flew into the air.

"NOW!" Ladybug called out. They both swung their yoyos around Timebreaker's ankles and brought them to the ground, trapping them. The pair of Ladybug's broke their roller blades, capturing the akuma. They purified the akumas together. The people that disappeared had come back and the watch was fixed. Ladybug picked up and watch.

"Pound it!" The two Ladybug's said together, fist bumping. Then the ladybug's went around the pair and turned into one Ladybug. Alix was back to normal and sitting on the ground.

"Here. I think this is yours?" Ladybug says, handing the watch to Alix.

"Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you!" Alix replies, hugging the watch to her chest. "I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know." Ladybug replies.

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks Ladybug!" Alix walks off.

"Heya. It was kinda nice having two Ladybugs around, ya know?" Chat says, and Ladybug blushed furiously.

"Haha. Gotta stick with this one. Gotta split before I detransform, bye!" Ladybug called out, swinging her yoyo to leave.

"She's so stubborn. Oh well..." Chat says, vaulting away. "It's just a matter of time!"

 **A/N- Holy crap! This one was sooo hard to write! All of the different people and just... my brain is fried. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Copycat (copybug)

**A/N - This is by far the most fun I've ever had writing a story. I love it and I hope you do too! Please give feedback, especially if you want something in particular you want to happen or if you want me to write a reveal later on, or if you want me to write my own akumas along with the ones showed in episodes, or whatever.**

 **Okay, I can't remember if I put whether or not Marinette did fencing... She doesn't, if I said she did. Instead of fencing, she does ballet... (this is mainly because I'm a ballet dancer... heh.)**

 **Read on, My dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

 **((Copycat)) ((though technically, Copybug...))**

-Adrien Agreste-

"How about you invite her to a movie? That's a pretty safe bet!" Plagg suggests to Adrien, who is sitting on his terrace.

"Right Plagg, can you imagine that conversation?" Adrien asks. He had a picture of Marinette modelling on his phone.

"Hey Marinette, would you like to gah, blugh, lah!" Plagg imitated.

"Exactly! I can't help it, every time I see her I get all clammy and I feel like fainting!" Adrien says.

"Ugh, romance. Why don't you try Camembert? Anyway, so the only way you can have a basic conversation with her is if you're blindfolded?" Plagg complains.

"Pretty much." Adrien says.

"There is a very simple solution, Adrien, and it's called a cell phone. You just need her number!" Plagg explains.

"I know who will have Marinette's number!" Adrien exclaimed, calling Nino.

* * *

Meanwhile, right across the street, there is an unveiling going on. The artist named Theresa is unveiling her Ladybug and Chat Noir sculpture. She was very excited to meet Chat Noir, her crush and idol. She wanted him to sign her picture of him. It's all she wanted, but the unveiling was about to start soon and neither hero had arrived.

"I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theresa." The mayor patted her shoulder warmly.

"It was my honor." She said, taking the lollipop stick out of her mouth. "And I can't wait to meet Chat Noir. I hope he autographs the photo I used to design the statue."

"Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here." The mayor exclaims, looking out for the heroes.

* * *

"Look, we both know that improv isn't your thing. So just stick to this script I wrote." Nino says, handing Adrien the slip of paper.

"But the teachers always say I don't sound natural when I read." Adrien says. He heard Plagg snickering at him somewhere.

"Then memorize it! It's pretty simple. You can do this, just don't improvise." Nino claims, handing his phone to Adrien. "Hey, so when did you put up these pictures of Marinette?"

"Shut up, Nino. They're inspiration for my designs." Adrien claims.

"Sure, and I'm Captain Kirk." Nino smirks, "Just call her already."

Adrien looked at the phone, and gave up.

"Forget it! This is never going to work!" Adrien sighs, putting the phone in his lap.

"Too late! It's dialing!" Nino says, hitting the call button on the phone. Nino laughed and hid behind Adrien's bed while he freaked out. It went straight to voicemail, and Adrien awkwardly responded.

"Hey, this is Marinette's voicemail. I'm probably busy right now, but please leave a message so I can get back to you. Have a good day!" Marinette's voice says through the phone.

"It went to voicemail!" Adrien told Nino.

"Leave a message, don't improv man!" Nino says back.

"Hello, Marinette's voicemail..." Nino face palmed as Adrien kept talking, "This is Adrien, who.. uh... has a message for you, of course, since it's your, uh, phone, so um, callmeseeyoulaterbye!" Adrien says, throwing the phone on his bed. Nino looks at Adrien pointedly.

"What? What did you expect me to say? Hey, gorgeous, this is Adrien. I would ask you on a date to a movie but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without getting a nose bleed is over this stupid phone! Pretty ridiculous, right?" Adrien says.

"If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to delete your message, press 2." The phone says. Adrien grabs the phone, falling over.

"Press 2! Press 2!" Nino calls out.

"Message saved. Goodbye!" The phone says, blinking off. Adrien freaks out, falling onto his bed.

"It's not as bad as you think." Nino says.

"Hmm?" Adrien groans.

"Okay, it's bad. But you were going to have to tell her one of these days. One way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!" Nino comforted. He had no idea how big of a secret Adrien was hiding from him. A very furry secret.

"The voicemail recorded my whole conversation." Adrien says into his pillow.

"Big deal!" Nino says sarcastically.

"I called her gorgeous." Adrien says, sitting up. "She can't be allowed to hear that message, Nino, if she does I'll die of shame!"

"Okay okay, I've got an idea. If Marinette's phone went to voicemail, she's probably busy. Which also means you can get to it before she does. Wonder where she is?" Nino suggests.

"I know!" Adrien says, running over to his desk. He pulled down his full schedule of her's and grinned. "She's at ballet! She has it for another 2 hours! I'm safe!"

"You're seriously insane." Nino says, gaping at the schedule. "You know that, right?"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette was running her variation from Giselle, the opening variation. She was almost done running it completely, then allowing her a small break to go to the ceremony. Her ballet teacher, Ms. Judy, was pushing her to get all of her step across turns complete. As she turned, she did it with ease, landing all triples instead of the choreographed doubles. The students around her were ecstatic, and clapped as she went to do her manege. She did double pique turns around the room in a circle, ending with a triple pirouette and landing in a kneel. The class went crazy with applause, and her teacher let her have a food break before running her Kitri variation from Don Quixote. Just enough time to get to the ceremony. **(Explanation of the ballet terms at the bottom in the author's note) (Shout out to those who already know what they mean and think Giselle variation is freaking amazing.)**

Marinette went into the lobby/dressing room, going to her cubby and taking off her pointe shoes. Her feet ached, but she loved it. Taking her water bottle, she took a swig and took off her practice tutu, leaving her in her black leotard and tights. She took out her phone from her bag, waking up Tikki. She saw that she had one new voicemail. She took a look at the time as well. She was late!

"Tikki, we're late!" Marinette exclaimed.

"You really want to transform with your ballet clothes on?" Tikki asked, eyeing her.

"I don't have a choice..." Marinette says. "Tikki, spots on!"

She zipped over to the park, ready for the ceremony.

"I'm here!" She claims. "Sorry, had ballet."

"That's just fine. Where's Chat Noir?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know, I'll call him." Ladybug replied. She called, but he didn't pick up. "He must not be transformed."

"Huh?" Theresa asked.

"He's not transformed, so I can't contact him." Ladybug replied.

"You don't know his identity?" Theresa asked gently.

"Nope. It's too dangerous." Ladybug replied. "Besides, why do you want him here so badly?"

"I... I really want to meet him. He's just so perfect." Theresa replied. Really? She likes him? But why does that make Ladybug feel jealous?

"Well... I understand you wanting to meet him, but you need to know that me and him, we're like this." Ladybug crosses her fingers.

"We've waited long enough. Time to commence with the ceremony." The mayor replied.

The ceremony went on, but not without Theresa getting more and more upset, and catching Hawkmoth's attention.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien and Nino ran past the park, seeing the ceremony commence. _Crap,_ Adrien thought, _I'm supposed to be there._ Nino looked at his friend.

"Hey Adrien, do you mind going by yourself? I mean, I'd go with you, but I promised Alya I'd be here with her so that she can have help filming." Nino says.

"Sure man, go wild." Adrien says, running towards the studio.

"Adrien, Chat's supposed to be at that ceremony!" Plagg says.

"But Adrien has to be at the ballet studio to erase the message." Adrien replied. "I'll erase the message quickly and then go straight to the ceremony."

Adrien ran into the studio, and crept to the dressing rooms. The second he saw that it was empty he walked in. Oh my gosh, it smelled bad in here. You'd expect girls to smell good, but it smelled like potato chips, sweat, and pointe shoes. Not good. **(Too true, you guys).** He went over to Marinette's bag and grabbed her phone, and walked out, calling his transformation and vaulting over.

"Am I late?" He asks Ladybug.

"It's over, Chat. Where were you?" Ladybug exclaims.

"I... had some civilian complications." He says.

"I've heard enough. No need to reveal anything here... Okay. See you at patrol tonight." Ladybug says, swinging away.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette was back at the studio just as her break ended, and she went back into the studio to finish up rehearsal. Her Kitri variation ran smoothly, and she left for home. As soon as she got there, and looked through her bag, in search of her phone. It wasn't there.

"Tikki, do you know where my phone is?" Marinette asked.

"No, try calling it!" Tikki suggested.

"Okay." Marinette said, picking up her home line. She dialed her cell and didn't get an answer.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien took Marinette's phone home and tried deleting the message.

"How do you delete messages on her phone?" Adrien asked. Suddenly, the phone rang, saying home.

"What's up?" Plagg asked.

"It's Marinette! She's looking for her phone! Ah! What if she tracks it and figures out that I stole it and then I'll go to jail and then we'll never be together!?" Adrien says, inching away from the phone.

"Adrien, you need to get your priorities in order." Plagg groaned.

"I know. It just seems impossible being Adrien and Chat Noir." Adrien groaned.

"I meant getting me cheese, but that too." Plagg says.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Hey, this is Marinette's voicemail. Please leave a message so I can get back to you. Have a good day!" Her voice spoke back to her.

"Ugh, it must still be at the studio." Marinette says. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the mansion, on her way to the studio.

* * *

-Akuma- **This is new...**

Copycat (Theresa) was told by Hawkmoth that if she could ruin Ladybug's identity, then she could win over Chat Noir, as long as she got the duo's miraculous. Of course this offer was too good to be true, but she took it nonetheless. She wanted more than anything to be together with Chat Noir, mask or no mask, and this was her opportunity.

As Ladybug, she walked into the museum, and walked over to the painting a lot of people were looking at. People smiled and waved and took pictures of Ladybug in the museum with a lollipop stick in her mouth, just walking around. Suddenly, she went over to the painting and took it from it's stand. The guards tried to grab her but she swung out of the museum, and back over to her hideout and painting studio.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng- 

Marinette sat in the car, looking out the window as the news was playing.

"There's been a spectacular burglary in the museum of art. Ladybug has been spotted stealing the Mona Lisa. Has our favorite hero gone bad? Police are on the scene now." The news anchor says.

"Not only is she a fake, she's not even acting like me!" Marinette says, getting out of the car and running behind her studio. She transformed and quickly zipped over to the scene of the crime.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste- 

Adrien was decked out in oven mitts and goggles, touching the phone with a Q-tip.

"Ugh, of course Marinette would have a super techy phone. I don't even know how to work this thing!" Adrien says to Plagg.

"Maybe it would help if you took those stupid mittens off." Plagg replied.

"And risk leaving fingerprints, no way!" Adrien says. Nino calls him, and he picks up.

"Problem fixed?" Nino asks.

"Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it." Adrien replies.

"No way, you palmed her phone?!" Nino laughs.

"Yes... no... I was planning on giving it back! Actually, where are you, I could use some help." Adrien says. Plagg snickers.

"No can do... I'm waiting with Alya at the Louvre for details on the Ladybug heist." Nino responds.

"What?" Adrien says.

"Yeah! Ladybug just went in and stole the Mona Lisa!" Nino says, "Crazy, right?"

"Ladybug wouldn't steal anything..." Adrien says, hanging up on Nino. "Plagg, time to transform."

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Whoa, buddies, no need. You've got the wrong bug. The other Ladybug's an impostor." Ladybug claims. Ladybug slid down the side of the building after the guards left their batons down.

"Let me check out where the robbery took place. I've got a knack for finding clues." Ladybug says.

"Of course, come with me... Thanks, Ladybug." The captain says.

Ladybug walks down the hallway, stopping to check out a lollipop stick on the floor. The captain smirked. He pushed a button on a remote, trapping Ladybug inside the hallway.

"Hey, let me out! I'm the real Ladybug!" Ladybug called out.

"Bug's in the net, fellas. Get Chat Noir over here." The captain says, walking away.

"Of course, I should've seen the jealousy coming from a mile away!" Ladybug says, sitting down.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat Noir appeared at the Louvre, talking to the mayor.

"Just let me go talk to her. I need to get all the details about this before we do anything." He says. They take him down to the gate, watching him.

"You guys can go, I need to talk to her alone." Chat says. Ladybug blushes slightly, but he shakes it off.

"Bugaboo, what did you do?" Chat whines.

"I didn't do anything. Theresa, she's the artist who made our statue, thinks that we're a couple or something, I don't know why, and she was akumatized. Her power is to copy me and make me framed. I didn't do this, Chat." Ladybug replies.

"I believe you." Chat says, cataclysming the bars, "Let's go take down this copycat."

The superhero duo both get out of there as quickly as possible, only having to take out a few guards as the go. The pair split up to cover more ground.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Ladybug immediately went to Theresa's painter's studio. This is definitely where she has to be. She told Chat Noir to come over there, and then she hung up and headed in.

There was a Ladybug box sitting on a table alone. She opened the box, where a piece of paper lay. 'Caught ya, bug.'. It said, and Ladybug was chained to the floor in less than a minute.

"So, you think that you can take my kitty away from me, do you? Well... We'll see about that." Copycat sneered, slapping Ladybug across the face.

"Ah! I never said we were dating!" Ladybug says.

"Really? Well, I still need you out of the picture. You pose a not needed threat to our relationship." Copycat grinned, and slapped her again. And again.

Chat Noir showed up that instant, seeing two Ladybugs.

"Lady?" He asked no one in particular.

"That's me!" They both replied.

"Why are one of you in chains?" He asked.

"Chat, so glad you're here. I've detained her, and she's not cooperating. I need your help. The akuma's in her earrings." Copycat sneers. No way is she taking off the earrings.

"Okay..." Chat says, walking over to Ladybug.

"Chat, it's me. She's lying. If you don't believe me, ask her about our secret love." Ladybug winked, knowing he got the idea.

"Before I do that, I need to make sure you didn't tell her our love for each other." Chat smiles, walking over to her.

"Oh... Of course I didn't! Our love can be as secret as you want it to be!" She says.

"We don't have a secret love. Copycat!" Chat says, running over to the real Ladybug and cataclysming her chains.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug says behind Chat, giving her scissors.

"Lucky Charm!" Copycat says, giving her a sword.

"Crap!" Chat says, running away from the sword.

"Chat, get the picture on her hip! That's where the akuma is!" Ladybug tells her partner. Evading the sword, he grabs the picture and runs back to Ladybug, handing it to her. She cuts it in half using the scissors and the akuma flies out. She captures and purifies the butterfly, and cleansed the world.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your ceremony today. How about I sign that picture of yours?" Chat says. He signs the picture, then the superheroes separate, each going on their own path.

Ladybug detransformed behind the dance school and went back in to look for her phone. It wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Didn't find it!" Marinette told Carly, and drove off.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"If you wish to erase your message, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2." The phone says. Adrien got a nod from Nino, and pressed 2 confidently.

"Your message has been erased." The phone says. Adrien sighs with relief.

"You know what, I'm going to give her her phone back. That's a good way to start up a conversation, right? And then I'll invite her to the movies!" Adrien says.

"That's right, dude!" Nino high fives him.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette walked in with Alya the next morning and went behind Adrien and Nino.

"Maybe you dropped it?" Alya asked.

"No. Whoever has it must've found it in my dressing room at the ballet studio, and I'm the only ballerina in the class." Marinette says. Adrien quickly slips her phone back into her bag without her noticing. It fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Marinette says, reaching into her bag. "It's right here! I checked this bag a thousand times!"

"You need some time off! How about we go to the movies tonight!" Alya says.

"Hey, mind if we tag along?" Nino asks, nudging Adrien.

"Sure!" Marinette replies.

Adrien looked like he was dying of happiness.

 **Holy crap, longest Chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ballet terms:**

 **Manege- A series of turns/jumps in a circle. Usually after a turn sequence or at the end of a variation.**

 **Pique turns - Turns on one leg going in a clockwise circle in releve.**

 **step across turns - Turns that require for you to step and the go onto releve and turn, unlike pique turns.**


	6. Dark Cupid

**A/N - I'm on a roll with updating this story... I just really want to get the episodes done already so I can write my own...**

 **The poems that were written in this story were written by my friend, Assassins of Illusion. I can't take credit. I'm a sucky poetry writer... She's good, though.**

 **Can I just say on here, when Nathanael is being kind of evil and mean, it's only because Chloe told him to. I didn't write that into the story line, but Chloe told him that he should so that no guys would be hitting on Marinette and Nath could have her to himself. So Nath isn't evil, Chloe is, he is just listening to her and that isn't a good idea for him. Our tomato child IS NOT evil, k?**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

-Adrien Agreste-

"In most fairy tales, the prince ends up kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?" Ms. Bustier asks the class.

"Because only love can conquer hate!" Rose says happily.

"Correct, Rose!" Ms. Bustier says.

"Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales, meaning..." Max says.

"Thank you Max, that's enough." Ms. Bustier says. Adrien is looking over Marinette's shoulder in front of him, trying in vain to read what she was writing.

"Marinette, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson." Ms. Bustier says, walking over to Marinette. Adrien gasped a little at her calling out. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales, the prince kisses the princess to break the spell because only love can conquer hate." Marinette says quickly, looking back at her paper.

"Very good, Marinette. At least someone's paying attention." Ms. Bustier says just as the bell rings. "Now everyone, don't forget to read Sleeping Beauty by Charles Peron tonight. And happy Valentine's day, students!"

"Hey, go ahead. I'll meet you outside." Adrien tells Nino, who nods and leaves the classroom.

Adrien still tries to look over Marinette's shoulder to see what she's doing, but doesn't see it clearly. Marinette gets up from her chair, balls up the piece of paper, and throws it in the trashcan. Marinette walks out of the classroom with a sigh. Adrien got up from his chair and went over to the trashcan to pick up that paper.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Hey, Marinette! Can you sign this?" Nathanael asks Marinette.

"Nath, you know I hate signing autographs." Marinette sighs.

"This isn't an autograph! Silly! This is a petition for boys who aren't well enough to get girlfriends. You wouldn't want them to be alone, would you?" Nathanael says.

"Is that really a thing?" Marinette asks, not knowing anything about it.

"Yes! Now sign here." Nathanael says, holding out the rolled up poster. Marinette complied, and went on her way. Nathanael stood behind with some other kid, both laughing evilly.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Oh, look at Agreste over here..." Nathanael says, pointing at Adrien near the trashcan.

"Maybe he's looking for a better personality!" One boy says.

"He's probably trying to get with Marinette. Stalker." Another boy says.

"No one is getting with Marinette but me..." Nathanael says, pushing through the crowd of boys. He laughed at Adrien and they all left. Adrien growled.

"Don't give them the time of day, kid. They're not worth your time." Plagg says, flying out of Adrien's shirt.

"You're right, Plagg." Adrien says. "What is this?"

"Read it." Plagg urges.

"Your hair as bright as the sun's gentle light. You're eyes, they shine like Emeralds. And I wonder on each passing day, who is behind your mask, that I am so in love with? So please, let our love be true, will you be my valentine?" Adrien reads aloud to Plagg.

"If that isn't a love letter, I don't know what is." Plagg exclaims. "Blegh!"

"Who is she talking about?" Adrien asked.

"Hmm... This is hard." Plagg says sarcastically, "You, dummy!"

"What? How?" Adrien asks.

"Hair like the sun's gentle light? Emerald eyes?" Plagg urges.

"So what did she mean by mask?" Adrien asks, "She doesn't know my identity, does she?"

"No, that would be obvious. It's figurative, she wants to know who you are on the inside. Your personality, that jazz." Plagg says. Adrien looked like he was about to faint.

Adrien walked out of the school with Nino, trying to act natural. Max was with Kim, and planning something.

"Operation Valentine's Day is commencing! According to my extensive research and cross-referencing on online shopping sites, this particular jewel was ranked highest in popularity!" Max says, handing Kim a heart-shaped box.

"That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run on this one! Love is like baseball, right? You've gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. But if you hit it just right you'll hit it out of the ballpark!" Kim says.

"Yes, Kim! Lovely metaphor!" Max exclaims.

"Meta-who?" Kim says. Suddenly Alya was over with Kim, and dragged Nino over too. Thus making Adrien come over as well to see what was going on.

"Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?" Alya asks.

"Negative, Alya, the recipient of this gem has already been determined. It's-" Max says, getting his mouth covered by Kim's hand.

"Keep it on the down-low!" Kim tells him, looking around.

"Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! Who's the lucky lady?" Alya says, holding up her phone. Adrien pulled her phone down from in front of Kim.

"It's gorgeous, Kim. She's going to be ecstatic!" Adrien encourages.

"Technically, she's still gotta accept it. Uh, what if she says no?!" Kim worries.

"She won't, Kim! Go for it, no regrets!" Adrien encourages.

"Operation Valentine's Day is underway!" Kim says, slapping Max's hand.

"Her route is in yellow. Your's is in red. If you run at 10 miles per hour you'll get a 4 1/2 minute advance on her. Halt here facing Northwest, at the third most romantic place in Paris! Go, go, go!" Max encourages, and Kim takes off running.

"I know someone who's good at dishing out advice but struggles at taking it himself." Nino says, elbowing Adrien and pointing to Marinette getting in her limo.

"You're right, it's time I told her." Adrien says. Nino spit out his water he was drinking.

"Wait, what?!" He yells.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm going to tell Marinette my true feelings, well, on a card, that is." Adrien says.

"Yes!" Nino says, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

-Nathanael- **(Just a little bit, sorry...)**

Boys were standing on the corner of the school, ogling some of Marinette's photos that were hanging up. They were sighing dreamily and talking about how hot she was, kinda gross. Nathanael and his entourage were standing behind the boys.

"You can ogle all you want, guys, but the girl is mine." Nathanael says, snapping his fingers. The boy next to him unrolled the picture of Marinette, and had writing at the bottom. 'To Nathanael, the best guy ever and the love of my life, love Marinette.' is what the writing said. One of the boys read it aloud, and several started crying. The boy moved the poster in front of the boy's faces, making them feel worse than they already did.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Dear Marinette... Ugh..." Adrien says, slamming his head on his desk, "Brain, I kinda need you to think right now."

"Hey man, guess what I got for you?" Nino says, pulling out a heart shaped piece of red paper.

"It's perfect, Nino!" Adrien exclaims, "But what am I going to write her?"

"She wrote you a poem, right? So you should write her a poem." Nino suggests.

"Perfect!" Adrien says, already writing the poem.

 _Your hair as black as the raven's wing, your eyes the color of bluebells. And I just wish you knew, how much I really care for you. And please, just once I ask this time, please will you be my valentine?_

Adrien smiled at the card, feeling proud of his work. A ladybug flew into the room and landed on his card, distracting him. Did Ladybug have a valentine? Was she dating anyone? Wait, why are you thinking this? You like Marinette?! He brushed the thoughts aside when he heard Nino talk.

"Dude, a ladybug! Those are symbols of luck and love, ya know? Kinda like Paris's Ladybug. Everyone loves her." Nino says.

"Yeah." Adrien says, picking up his card. "Let's go put it in the mailbox!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Why'd you throw away the poem, Marinette?" Tikki asked the girl.

"It seemed dumb. He doesn't like me that way, I can tell. If he doesn't like Ladybug, he definitely doesn't like Marinette. Marinette is everything wrong with Ladybug, and Ladybug is only the good parts of me. If he doesn't like the good parts of me, that what hope does Marinette have?" Marinette sighs, standing up and going to her big side window.

"Marinette, don't give up! You don't know his feelings, he could like Ladybug, or he could like Marinette. Either way, you're the same person, so it's not like it would really matter." Tikki says.

"Okay... But I threw the poem away, there's no way he could see it now, anyway. I'd much rather say it to his face, I love you." Marinette says, looking out the window lustfully.

"Then do it!" Tikki says.

"Okay, okay, I will!" Marinette laughs.

* * *

-Kim-

Kim was waiting on the lock bridge, leaning against the side of the railing. Chloe was coming into sight, and he jumped into attention.

"That's right, 24K gold frame. Deliver it to the Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins - I... I mean Mr. Bourgeois. It's a present for a really good friend... What are you doing here?" She says, walking up to Kim and hanging up her phone.

"I... I..." Kim stutters.

"You.. you... ?" Chloe says.

"Will you... Be my valentine?" He asks. He kneels in a puddle and a biker comes by. The biker splashes Kim with water and then a potato chip bag flies into his face.

"Don't move!" Chloe says, snapping a picture of Kim. "Ha! Wait until everyone gets a load of this! Hahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart is saved for someone more awesome than you. Don't you just hate how harsh love can be!"

Kim watches her walk away before dropping the jewel and crying, ripping off the potato bag from his face.

'Dark Cupid, I am Hawkmoth,' Hawkmoth said to Kim, 'I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendships. But there's something I need in return.'

"No love affair or friendship will escape my fury! No one will love again!" Kim says, standing up. He transforms into Dark Cupid and flies off.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Candy hearts?" Mrs. Agreste asked Nino and Adrien.

"Yes please, maman!" Adrien says, taking the candy apples.

Adrien and Nino ran out of the shop, running over to the mailbox near Adrien's house.

"Come on, Adrien, do it before you chicken out!" Nino says. Adrien puts his hands up in innocence and hands Nino his candy heart. He walks over to the mailbox and slides the card in, and breathing heavily.

"Yes!" Nino says, fist bumping Adrien. Suddenly both of their phones went off saying they got a text.

"Chloe, how did she get our numbers?" Nino says, opening the text. "Oh! What a witch!"

"I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about _her_!" Adrien says.

"Dang, I hope Marinette doesn't do the same thing to you!" Nino says. Adrien gasps and tries to get his letter back.

"Dude, calm yourself, I was joking. Marinette would never do that, she's too nice. What in the world is that?" Nino says, pointing to Dark Cupid floating in the sky. Dark Cupid saw Nino holding the candy hearts and shot her. Nino's lips turned black as he was shot, and Dark Cupid flew away.

"Nino, bro?" Adrien says, weary.

"You're not my bro, you're a joke! Marinette's going to laugh at your lame attempt at poetry!" Nino says, running off.

"Nino!" Adrien says. "What did he do to him?"

Adrien noticed the brooch on Dark Cupid's chest.

"I've seen that jewel before... It's Kim! This isn't good, he's been akumatized!" Adrien says, running. Adrien hid behind a park bench and transformed. Chat Noir ran after Dark Cupid.

* * *

-Nathanael and Chloe-

"Idiots! I never said 18 karat gold! This will never match any of Nathanael and I's 24 karat gold furniture! Idiots!" Chloe screeched at the delivery guys.

Dark Cupid was standing over on the roof of the hotel, pointing one of his arrows directly at Chloe. Chat Noir used his staff to push the arrow out of the way just in time, making it hit the van instead of Chloe.

"Chat Noir!" Dark Cupid snarled.

"Kim, you need to stop!" Chat says.

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! If I can't have love, no one can!" Dark Cupid says. Sabrina was holding Chloe and Nathanael back from the framed photo, trying to get them to safety.

"Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it, Chloe totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!" Chat calls out.

"Oh yes I do, and I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed!" Dark Cupid says.

Chat Noir avoids a bunch of arrows, ending up on the side of a building, hanging upside down.

 **((Can I just explain Chloe and Nath's thing in this right now: Nathanael has a crush on Marinette too, duh, and Chloe kinda knows that Adrien has a crush on Marinette, her best friend (not). So, she wants to help Nathanael get with Marinette so that Adrien doesn't, because she doesn't like Adrien, got it?))**

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Chat was hanging upside down from his baton. Ladybug showed up, standing on a windowsill. This was it. She was going to tell Chat...

"Glad to see you!" He says, making her blush.

"I need to tell you something..." Ladybug says.

"First, can you... I don't know, use your lucky charm? I've seen what this guy can do, and I would feel safer if the lucky charm was out, in case, you get hit, ya know?" Chat says.

"Sure!" She replies. "Lucky Charm!"

"Candy heart?" They both ask. She hands him the heart.

"Okay, so Chat... I... I... lo... look out!" Ladybug says, turning Chat around so she would get hit and not him.

"Ladybug!" Chat says.

"I loathe, you Chat Noir!" Ladybug says. She punches him in the jaw. "You're nothing to me. You really are just the sidekick."

She swung away, meeting Dark Cupid.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat Noir vaulted into the hotel, meeting Sabrina, Chloe, and Nathanael. Dark Cupid was close behind, he needed to get them to safety.

"Chat Noir?" Chloe asks.

"You all need to leave! Dark Cupid is coming and he has a vendetta against Chloe!" Chat says quickly.

"No one has a vendetta against me! Everyone loves me!" Chloe says.

"As if..." Chat Noir mutters.

"See that?" Chloe says, pointing to Marinette's photo. "That's Marinette."

"She's a super hot girl in my class," Nathanael says. "She's obviously got the hots for me, who doesn't? Anyway, she signed that, tricked, and it says I'm the love of her life! How awesome am I?"

"The poem says otherwise..." Chat whispers.

"It's alive!" Sabrina yells. The picture was moving into the hotel. All of a sudden, Dark Cupid flew out from behind it and shot Sabrina with an arrow. **(we all know what happens, she draws on the picture, heheh).**

Chat Noir took Chloe and ran out of the hotel, he nudged her to run and she ran, along with Nathanael. Dark Cupid flew after them, and Ladybug landed in front of Chat Noir.

"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." Ladybug sneered.

"I don't want to fight you, Ladybug." Chat Noir says.

"Ugh, that peppiness. That eagerness to do the right thing. Your friendliness, it makes me sick." Ladybug says. She swung her yoyo at him, which he blocked with his staff. He vaults up to the roof, and Ladybug gave chase. The two ran for a while when Chat vaulted in front of her and caught her yoyo, trapping her in place.

"Why are you so full of hate, Ladybug? You're so nice!" Chat says. Normally Ladybug would've just waved it off, but now she growled.

"Because hate conquers all." She replies.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all... Love does." Chat says, suddenly remembering Ms. Bustier talking to the class about how true love conquers hate.

"You're just buying time!" Ladybug says. "Fight me!"

"I'll do better than that!" He says, walking smoothly up to her. "Come here, bugaboo, just a little kiss!"

Ladybug ran away from him, revolted by the idea of kissing him. Chat Noir gave chase.

* * *

-Chloe-

Chloe ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, trying to get away from Kim. He was too fast for her, and she tripped over a tray of plants, making her clothes and hair dirty.

"Help me!" She pleaded with the pedestrians around her. They all saw the akuma and ran away from her. Chloe cried in fear.

"Now you'll get what you deserve!" Dark Cupid says.

"My hair!" Chloe wails. "You just ruined my hair! First Chat Noir wrinkles my jacket, and now you ruin my hair! This day can't get any worse, just change me already!"

"I don't need to waste this arrow on you! Your heart is so dark and shrivel that there isn't any room for love!" Dark Cupid laughs, flying away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Ugh!" Chloe says, running into Sabrina.

"Why are you just standing there? Help me up!" Chloe hisses. Sabrina laughs.

"Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you!" She takes a picture of Chloe. "Wait until everyone gets a load of this!"

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat managed to get ahold of Ladybug's yoyo and tied her to a pole with it. He jumps on top of the pole, hanging upside down.

"No!" Ladybug says.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either." Chat says. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Suddenly Dark Cupid shoots an arrow in between the two heroes. Chat let go of the yoyo and got down, and Ladybug got her yoyo back. Ladybug ran over to where Dark Cupid was, and talked with him.

Chat Noir walked back out in the open, where Ladybug was ready for him. She had her yoyo ready, and swung it at him. He caught it in his hand, pulling her to him forcefully. Ladybug pulled him to the ground, but landed under him. She was trying to push him off of her, but he stood his ground.

"Get off!" Ladybug grunted.

"Nope." Chat says. "Here we go..."

Chat Noir kissed Ladybug, then got off of her. Her lips had turned back to pink and she looked around.

"Huh?" She asks. She picked up her Lucky Charm, which Chat had dropped kissing her.

"Let's finish this!" Ladybug says. Chat Nods. Ladybug sends her candy heart flying at Dark Cupid, who caught it in his hands.

"Haha! Missed me!" Dark Cupid taunted.

"You might find yourself in a sticky situation!" Ladybug says back. "Chat, cataclysm his belt!"

Chat Noir leaped up and cataclysmed the belt, leaving the pin to fall into his hands.

"Happy valentines day!" Chat says, tossing the jewel to Ladybug.

"Aww, you shouldn't have! Oops!" She says, dropping it on the ground and stepping on it.

She purified the akuma and cleansed the city, then turned to Chat.

"Hey... so..." Ladybug started.

"Look... about the kiss... I had to break the spell." Chat says.

"Oh... well..." Her miraculous beeped. She had two minutes to get home.

"I..." Chat says, trying to form the right words.

"I gotta go. We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I don't want to see that." Ladybug grinned and swung away.

"Well, at least she doesn't remember the kiss." Chat says, vaulting home.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Well, that happened." Marinette said, flopping on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Tikki agreed.

"He... he kissed me." Marinette muttered, touching her lips lightly.

"You remember?" Tikki asked.

"I remember it all." Marinette answered.

"That... it's probably because of your miraculous. Normally akuma victims don't remember anything, but they don't have a miraculous. I think you remember because of your powers." Tikki said.

"That makes sense." Marinette says.

"How about we get your mind off of it with some of your fan mail. There's a lot from Valentines day." Tikki said, handing Marinette a heart shaped card.

Marinette read the card, and about died.

It might've been from Chat.


	7. Rogercop

**This episode is... *drum roll, please* Rogercop!**

 **I hope you like these... I'm going to try to write more of my own twist and content into these, and not just retell the episodes.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Ready, papa?" Adrien asked his father, who was getting brushed off by his mother.

"As much as I'll ever be." He replies, looking at his son. The two head out the door.

"Have a good career day, darlings." His mother said, waving at the two as they leave. They make it to the school, and Adrien's father is the first to talk about his job.

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You'd think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes. But actually, it's different everyday, one day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel tower, another day you might..." Mr. Agreste went on, with Adrien by his side, holding croissants. Nino was filming the whole thing, and winked at Adrien when he noticed.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"You have reached the voicemail of Sabine Cheng's office. Please leave a message." The monotone voice said, coming out of Marinette's phone.

"Hello mother, it's me. It's parent's career day at school, remember? I was hoping you were going to show up. Call me back." Marinette said into the phone.

"You okay, Mari?" Tikki said, flying out of her purse.

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't expect her to come anyway." Marinette said, walking back into the classroom.

Nino filmed Marinette walking back into the room, and put the phone down to comfort her.

"She's not coming, is she?" He asked her.

"Nope. I didn't think she would, really." Marinette replied, smiling her fake smile.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Adrien will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning by me and my wife." Mr. Agreste said.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Ms. Bustier said. Gabriel walked off to the side as Adrien went around to pass out some croissants. "Now let's meet Alya's mom, who is the head chef at the Grand Paris Hotel, which is owned by our own Mayor Bourgeois."

Adrien walked past Marinette, looking at her sad face. Why was she so sad? Where was her mother? What kind of mother wouldn't take the time to come to her own daughter's career day? Adrien turned around to give croissants to Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe had an expensive looking bracelet sitting open on the table. Sabrina went to touch it but was yelled at by Chloe.

"Look, don't touch." Chloe says.

"Put it away, Chloe. It could get in the wrong hands." the mayor urged his daughter. Chloe looked over at Adrien, who was setting down croissants.

"I wonder how many croissants your father would have to sell to buy one of these. What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!" She giggles.

"Well, if you're so rich, you don't need free croissants." Adrien says, walking up the steps.

"Ugh, jealous." Chloe says, putting her bracelet back into her bag.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Tikki was watching Chloe put the bracelet back into her bag. She had seen the bracelet. It had belonged to a past Ladybug, and was a priceless artifact. She wanted to get a closer look, for nostalgic purposes. That was one of the best Ladybugs, but the oldest too.

Tikki flew over to Chloe's bag and opened it up. She found the case that held the bracelet and opened it. She looked it over but it slipped from her paws and fell onto her head, getting it stuck. She flew back to Marinette's bag and phased in quickly, as not to draw attention to the alarming predicament at hand.

Marinette saw Tikki fly back into her bag, and wondered what she did. She got up to pick up a binder Tikki knocked over on her way back, but being Marinette, tripped over it. She tripped and screamed, falling on her butt and knocking over Adrien and his croissants.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry Adrien!" Marinette said, helping him pick up the croissants. Adrien got up quickly and helped Marinette up too.

"Gosh, aren't you supposed to be elegant, Marinette? I thought you were better than this..." Chloe says, and Marinette holds back the on-coming tears. Everything was going wrong today, what did she do to deserve this?

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father." Ms. Bustier says, trying to avoid what just happened. "A policeman. Officer Roger." The students clapped.

"I have been a police officer for 15 years and firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty." Officer Roger claims.

"My bracelet! It's gone!" Chloe yells, flailing about the room. "I had it a second ago. Oh, you!" Chloe says, pointing to Adrien.

"He stole it!" Chloe claims.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asks, "Why would I want your bracelet?"

"Because you and your poor bakery need it to sell so you can afford to live in your gross little home. You're a policeman, arrest him!" Chloe says, getting in Adrien's face. Marinette looked around at the mess. Then she opened her handbag to see Chloe's bracelet stuck on Tikki's head.

"Tikki! What do we do?" Marinette whispers.

"My son is not a thief!" Mr. Agreste says. Officer Roger blows his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Now Ms. Bourgeois, we do not accuse without proof. Now everyone calm down, please, maybe you just misplaced it." Officer Roger says.

"You're calling me a liar? Daddy!" Chloe says, calling her father into this.

"Roger! I demand you search this young man." The mayor says.

"Ha!" Chloe snickers.

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Ms. Bustier says.

"Need I remind you that, as the mayor of this city, I am your superior." Mayor Bourgeois states.

"But sir, I can't, it's against the law! I can't just-" Officer Roger rebuts.

"Alright, then you're no longer a police officer."

"Mayor, you can't be serious?! Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about here! You're incompetent, and you're fired! Get out!" The mayor points to the door.

"Aww.." He groans, but walks out.

"Good, let's call Ladybug. At least she'll do something." Chloe says. Marinette perked up at hearing her alter ego's name mentioned. No way in heck will Ladybug ever side with Chloe, especially not in these circumstances. Tikki was still trying to get the bracelet off of her head.

* * *

-Akuma-

"He expects me to break the law?! That's... that's just... criminal!" Roger says, sitting in his car. The akuma flies over to him and goes into his whistle.

'Rogercop,' Hawkmoth says to him, 'I am Hawkmoth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs. That is where you come in.'

"Yes, sir." Roger says, transforming into a robot.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Don't even think about getting near my son or his bag!" Mr. Agreste says to the mayor.

"Do you know who I am?" Mayor Bourgeois asks.

"Please, gentleman. This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace." Ms. Bustier says. That is true, it's just stuck on a kwami's head, and there is no way Marinette could say that.

"It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!" Adrien says.

"If I were her bracelet, I would try to get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too." Nino says, making Adrien laugh. "Hey, I've been filming the whole time, we can check my footage to see what really happened!"

Oh crap. What if Tikki is seen? What would happen? How would she explain this? She can't just say, 'Oh this is my kwami, her name is Tikki. She transforms me into Ladybug, but she decided to be dumb for once and get stuck in Chloe's bracelet. Sorry!'

The class huddled around Nino's phone and watched. Adrien paused at just the right time to show that Sabrina was holding the bracelet.

"See? There you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloe's bracelet!" Adrien says. Chloe turned angrily towards Sabrina.

"Yes, but I gave it back straight after." Sabrina says frantically.

"Chloe, why don't you take a look in your bff's bag?" Alya asks.

"Are you saying I'm a thief?" Sabrina asks angrily.

"Nope, Chloe's the one calling people thieves without any proof, I'm just going from what's on the video." Adrien helped out. Sabrina growled in frustration. Sabrina turned around angrily and pushed Nathanael's drawings out of his binder. There was a drawing of the bracelet on the floor. Everyone gasped dramatically.

"Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else." Nathanael says.

* * *

-Akuma-

Madame Mendeliev was walking down the street and threw a piece of trash at the trashcan as she walked by. She missed it and it fell to the ground. She kept walking and didn't notice that she littered. Rogercop walked over to her piece of trash and picked it up as if to ponder it. Then Rogercop was in front of her, confronting her about her law abiding, or lack thereof.

"You're under arrest." He says.

"You littered, jaywalked, and crossed during a red light." He says, showing her the litter.

"Well I suppose I did, but you can't arrest me." She states, "Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman."

Ms. Mendeliev walked up the stairs to the school, but Rogercop shot a laser at her and put handcuffs on her.

"I sentence you to trash duty." He whistled, and the handcuffs pulled Ms. Mendeliev over to a trashcan, and made her start picking up trash and putting it in the bin.

"Next mission, taking justice with Mayor Bourgeois." He says, walking into the school.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Hand it over. I'm going to have it analyzed by professionals." Mayor Bourgeois states, holding his open hand out to Nino.

"No way! It's my camera." Nino says. Tikki was still struggling to get the bracelet off of her head, and Marinette was too busy focusing on Tikki to realize what was going on around her.

"Do you know who your dealing with? I am the mayor of this city!" The mayor yelled at Nino.

"Where's the principal! I want to see the principal!" The mayor yelled at Ms. Bustier. Marinette took this as her chance and snuck out of the classroom, into the hallway. Tikki phased through the bag, and giggled.

"This is an interesting situation, isn't it!" She says.

"Tikki, this is no laughing matter. We need to get that off of you! Oh great, we have another problem, Tikki." Marinette says, seeing Rogercop enter the building.

"Hey, you can't just come in here!" The janitor says.

"I can go anywhere I want. I am the law." Rogercop says.

"I'm the authority around here..." The janitor starts to say.

"You are fined with obstruction of the law and getting in the path of justice." He shoots handcuffs at the janitor, "I sentence you to move around."

Marinette hid as she watched Rogercop blow his whistle, making the man run around the room against his will.

"What do you mean I can't transform?! Tikki, this is a real problem!" Marinette says.

"If you transform, the bracelet will come with me and damage your powers!" Tikki explained.

"Ugh, Tikki!" Marinette says, running off.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"See, Chloe? Marinette tripped on the bag but Sabrina had the bracelet, Nathanael sketched it, and I fell with Marinette! We're all suspects!" Adrien says.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I didn't steal her bracelet!" Nathanael said defensively.

"Neither did I! But when it comes down to it Chloe could accuse anyone and everyone!" Adrien says.

"But, since you're all suspects, you wouldn't mind me searching your bags!" Chloe says. Uh oh. No way. Chloe can't search Adrien's bag: she'd find Plagg!

"Okay! As long as you search everyone else's too!" Adrien says.

"No one's rummaging in my bag!" Nathanael says **(hiding those drawings of Marinette, tho).**

"Adrien, let the adults handle this." Mr. Agreste says.

"Papa, she's calling me a thief! I'm just defending myself." He says, crossing his arms.

"You're also accusing all of your friends just like Chloe is doing to you." Gabriel replies shortly.

"I'm Chloe's bff! I wouldn't steal from her!" Sabrina says.

"What about Marinette? She was in at least 4 1/2 seconds of that video!" Max says.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen her since!" Kim adds.

"Oh, not Marinette! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us!" Adrien defends.

"What? You're accusing us?" Nathanael said defensively.

"Adrien, stop already!" His father asks earnestly.

"Where is the mayor?" Rogercop comes in abruptly. An akuma, just what he needed.

"Dad?" Sabrina says. Everyone gasps. So Officer Rogers was akumatized?!

"Hello, may I help you?" Ms. Bustier asks.

"Where is the mayor?" He asks again.

"He already left!" Ms. Bustier says.

"Are you lying?" Rogercop says.

"Yes... I mean no!" She says.

"If nobody seems to know then I will put you all under arrest. Where is your father?" He asks Chloe.

"I don't know!" Chloe says rudely.

Adrien snuck out of the room to transform. This was going to be bad, he could feel it.

"Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet asap! Your job is on the line, sir! My daughter is being treated with disrespect! -" The mayor says, and Rogercop follows the voice.

"I was only defending myself! My dad was right, I was accusing everyone in the process! Truth is, Plagg, I don't think any of us took it!" Adrien said.

"You think of something, kid. The morals thing is kind of Tikki's job, so just do what you think is the right thing to do!" Plagg says.

"Yeah, well, right now we gotta transform!" Adrien says, and Plagg nods. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Okay, a cookie, a little pepper, let's go!" Marinette says. She sprinkled the pepper onto the cookie and put it right next to Tikki. Tikki wanted the smell of the cookie, so she sniffed, but she got pepper instead, and sneezed off the bracelet.

"Bless you!" Marinette says, "Tikki, spots on!"

She transformed quickly and ran out of the room.

* * *

-Akuma-

"If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'm cutting off all of your city funds!" Mayor Bourgeois claims.

"But sir-" the Principle started, but Rogercop broke down the door.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was courteous to knock?" the mayor says.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you are under arrest for abuse of power." Rogercop says, aiming at the mayor.

"Look who's talking!" He says. Just as Rogercop was about to shoot, Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around his arm, pulling it back.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng- 

"Ladybug, Paris has a new righter of wrongs. Your services are no longer required." Rogercop tells her, shooting at her. She does several back flips away from him, avoiding the lasers.

"I can't let you go around accusing everyone of every little wrong doing!" Ladybug shouts, still avoiding the lasers. She jumps over the railing and avoids more shots as she runs away. She had successfully hidden from him.

Chloe then came out of the classroom and confronted Rogercop, arms crossed.

"Mr. Rogercop, I need your help." Chloe says. Rogercop uses his vision to tell him that the mayor is running away, turning his attention away from Chloe.

"Hey, come back here!" Chloe demands, but he is already at the front gate of the school, right next to Ladybug's hiding spot. Ladybug tries to stop him using her yoyo, but he is too strong and she fell over. The mayor was running to his car, and was getting in when Rogercop sent another laser at him, but Chat Noir jumped on Rogercop's arm, messing up his aim. Unfortunately, he had put a tracking device on the Mayor's car.

"You are obscuring justice, Chat Noir. You are going to pay for this!" Rogercop exclaimed.

"You can add bodily harm to the charges!" Chat says, avoiding the lasers. Chat then gets thrown into the trashcan Ms. Mendeliev is picking up with.

"Listen!" Ladybug says, "You're Sabrina's dad and a good cop. Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!"

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris." He says, after listening to Hawkmoth. He tries to shoot Ladybug again, but misses still. He then grabs her ankles and sends her flying away into the courtyard.

"The mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer." Rogercop says as his car pulls up.

"Mr. Rogercop!" Chloe says, "I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!"

"Come with me and we'll talk about it." Rogercop says, and the two of them get in the car.

"Wha... ? Chloe no!" Chat Noir says as the car drives away. The car turns into a flying car after Chat Noir jumps on it, and Ladybug uses her yoyo to latch onto the car.

"Miss me?" Ladybug asked. Rogercop flipped the car upside down to try to get the two heroes off. He did spins to get them off, but they stayed on.

In the car, Chloe was complaining about the ride. "So, I know that Adrien kid is the one who stole my bracelet. You must have him arrested!"

Rogercop looked into his mirror and saw the two heroes still on the car. He braked, and sent Chat Noir flying off. Ladybug used her yoyo to stop him from falling further, and he got back on. Rogercop engaged autopilot and left Chloe in the car.

"Thanks for the save." Chat says. Ladybug blushes, but stops once she sees Rogercop outside of the car with her.

"Did I ever thank you for the lift?" Chat asks, smirking. He jumps up to fight Rogercop and the three have a mini battle on the top of a flying car. Rogercop snaps himself in place on the top of the car and makes it turn, making Ladybug and Chat Noir run along the side of it, like running on a log. Suddenly, Rogercop puts his arms out and Chat Noir ducks, but Ladybug gets knocked off. She send her yoyo for Chat to grab but he misses. Ladybug falls to the ground while Rogercop has a hold of Chat Noir.

"NO! Ladybug!" He says as she falls. "What have you done!?"

Rogercop was about to grab his ring on Hawkmoth's command when Chat takes his baton and shoves it into the muffler, causing it to blow and Rogercop to drop him. Chat swam in the air to get his baton as he fell. Right before he hit the ground, he stopped. Ladybug had caught him with her yoyo. He hung upside down from a lamp post.

"Looks like your head over heels for me, kitty." Ladybug says. Chat rolls his eyes, but laughs all the same. She drops him.

"Your welcome. You owe me one." She says, helping him up.

"Sure thing. But I'll take credit for that." He says, pointing to the flying car. His car had found the mayor's limousine and went for it. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed behind him.

"There's no point in going after him now. He's WAY out of our reach." Ladybug says.

"Well if it's the mayor he wants-" Chat says.

"He'll be headed straight for city hall." Ladybug finishes.

"Do I sense a plan?" Chat asks. Ladybug smirks.

The flying car made it to city hall and started to blow the front door.

"I want all police forces asap! That's an order!" The mayor says into a phone. Rogercop blew a car sized hole in the door and flew through it, getting the mayor's attention.

"Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers." Rogercop says.

"Never." The mayor replies dramatically. Rogercop shot him with the handcuffs.

"These handcuffs won't change my mind!" the mayor tells him.

"Then maybe this will." Rogercop says.

"Hey!" Chloe says, coming out of the car with handcuffs on.

"Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!" the mayor says.

"So much for your powers!" Rogercop laughs monotonously. On the TV screens, the mayor is giving a speech with Rogercop right behind him.

"There is a new person in power. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all my power to Rogercop. All citizens are to listen to him." the mayor says, before Rogercop moves him out of the way so he can speak.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted down and taken into custody immediately." Rogercop says.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were surrounded by the police force, who were closing in on them. The duo fight their way through the force and run away.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng- **(later in the evening)**

The entire police force was out looking for the superhero duo, now that they were outlaws. Ladybug and Chat Noir hid on a roof, talking.

"So now we're the nation's most wanted felons?" He asks Ladybug.

"Ugh, we haven't done anything!" Ladybug complains.

"Exactly, you can't accuse someone without proof! I've got my fair share of that." Chat says, thinking of Chloe. "We should go defend ourselves in the court of law."

"Not while Rogercop's the chief of justice!" Ladybug says.

"Ugh, how many times have we saved Paris?!" Chat Noir says, exasperated.

"We're still saving Paris." Ladybug says slyly.

Chat Noir comes down from the roof into the middle of the police force on the ground. He does a little dance on his way in.

"Something about Paris just makes you want to dance!" Chat says.

"You won't be dancing after I'm through with you! Arrest him!" Rogercop says through the screens. The police force comes running after the black clad hero.

"Does that mean you won't be joining me?" Chat says politely. He jumps away from the officers, letting them crash into each other. He jumps on each of them, taking them out with the **power of dance.**

Meanwhile, Ladybug sneaks into city hall, using Chat as a distraction. She sneaks into the room with the mayor, Chloe, and Rogercop. Chloe notices her come in. Ladybug puts a finger to her lips, signaling for Chloe to be quiet.

"Go Ladybug Go!" Chloe says. Ladybug face palms. No matter how long Marinette and Chloe have been friends, Marinette always hated how Chloe lacked the basic skill of following directions.

"Ladybug, it's time for justices to prevail." He says, shooting at Ladybug. She spins her yoyo to deflect it.

"I think you have justice and revenge mixed up, Rogercop!" She says. "Lucky Charm!"

A pair of oven mitts fall into her hands.

"Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with these?" Ladybug asks, dodging lasers. She hides behind an upturned coffee table, thinking of a plan.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat had all of the police officers pilled on top of each other.

"Sorry, show's over. No encore tonight." He says, running into the building to help Ladybug.

Chat Noir runs into the building, and Ladybug comes out from the table to join him in the center of the room. Rogercop blows the whistle.

"Get Ladybug and Chat Noir." He says. The mayor and Chloe are dragged by the handcuffs towards the superheroes where they were immediately pushed out of the way. Rogercop shot at them, and they hid behind the table.

"The akuma must be in his whistle. We have to get to it!" Ladybug says.

"But how?" Chat asks. The two run across the room once Rogercop comes over to them.

"Whenever you're read, m'lady!" Chat says, looking at Rogercop. Ladybug grabs the belt from a pair of pants hanging up and prepares her plan.

"Okay. I have an idea, but I still need something like... a ring." Ladybug says, and the duo run way again. "Chloe's bracelet! Of course! I still have it from Tikki!"

"What was that?" Chat asked.

"Nothing! Just figured it out!" Ladybug told him. "Fend off Rogercop as long as you can."

"Cataclysm!" Chat called his power. Chat Noir cataclysmed the floor underneath Rogercop, but got handcuffed to the wall in the process. Rogercop was stuck in the floor and trying to get out. Chat smirked at him. Ladybug had the two oven mitts together with the belt and was ready to finish this. She ran to Rogercop, evaded the lasers, and put the mitts over Rogercop's hands. She pulled the belt tight, making her own makeshift handcuffs.

"Gotcha!" She said, grabbing the whistle from his neck. She quickly purified the akuma and cleansed Paris, which was quite damaged in this battle. She was sore all over and bleeding in several places, but it was totally worth it.

"Chat, see you at patrol tonight?" Ladybug asked. She heard Chloe find her bracelet sitting on the floor of her father's office, and apologize profusely.

"You know it." Chat said, vaulting out the window.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

After getting back into her room safely, she detransformed and fed Tikki. After that, she got some ice packs and some ace wraps and gauze. She iced the forming bruises on her back and cleaned/wrapped the cuts on her arms from the car fight and falling from the sky too hard. There was no way she could model anything open backed for a while. She'd need her high backed leotards, too. But it was worth it if Chat didn't get hurt as much. She'd die if something happened to him.

She fixed herself up and iced herself for a little bit before grabbing Tikki and heading out for patrol.

"Hey, kitty." Ladybug says, sitting down next to her partner. Her mind flashed to yesterday, when he kissed her. He broke the spell, so does that mean that he loves her? She pushed the thought from her mind as he answered.

"Hey, m'lady. Hard battle today, huh? I know I'm sore." Chat says, rubbing his arms.

"Sorry to hear that. Yeah, I'm really sore. remember when Rogercop took my ankles and flung me? Or when I fell of the flying car? I didn't have good landings either time. I have cuts and bruises on my whole back and arms, but it's worth it for Paris. Just a complication for ballet... and my mother." Ladybug hugged her legs.

"I don't have it as bad as you do. Are you sure you're okay? If you're in pain, just say the word and I'll help you. I can even help you in civilian life. We might know each other, you know." Chat says.

"I'm fine, I told you. I'm not telling you my identity, you'd be too disappointed in who it is. I'm pretty well known, just not for the right reasons." Ladybug says. She winced as Chat put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I forgot." He says, putting his arm back on, but more gingerly this time. "Known for not the right reasons? Like for your looks or are you in prison or something?"

"My looks. I'm actually very good at math and physics, but the only thing people know is that I have a pretty face. People always belittle me and try to tell me I can't, which just pushes me more. You know?"

"I do. Good for you, bugaboo."

"Thanks. I gotta swing, I gotta ice my back. I have ballet tomorrow after school, and can't have my back looking blue and purple. Bye, kitty!" She says, swinging away.

"Ballet, huh? Sounds like someone else I know." He chuckles and vaults back home.

 **Ugh, they're so oblivious. It hurts to write it. This was the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever. I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think or if you suggest anything. Thanks!**


	8. Animan

**((This chapter is *drum roll please* ...Animan))**

 **Oh I reallllllllllyyyyy like this chapter... So a little word of warning or just anticipation... It's Alya and Adrien. I'm so sorry, I had to, if this is a role reverse of the original Animan, but, true to the original, Alya and Nino are still going to become DJWifi. Forever.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Adrien and Nino were sitting on a bench together, looking at one of Marinette's magazines. Alya and Marinette were both looking at the boys, but for different reasons completely. Alya was, unfortunately, falling for the blonde. She had tried to hard not to, but it was almost impossible. He was so nice and sweet and kind to people, and him living in a bakery was a plus. Marinette was along similar lines. She was looking at Adrien too, but was thinking about something.

Did Adrien look like Chat Noir? What if Adrien was Chat Noir? Would he like me? He doesn't like Ladybug, he doesn't flirt back... But does he like Marinette? Does he only like Marinette for her looks? Or her smarts and personality? Doesn't everyone only like Marinette for her looks? That's what she thinks, anyways. She looked at Adrien harder. He really does kind of look like Chat Noir. NO, stop. Stay focused. 'You told yourself that you had to focus on school and ballet for your mother, remember? Also, being a superhero. You can't let your crush get in the way, that's way to much to risk. Think, Marinette, think!' She thought to herself. She dismissed the Adrien and Chat thought to talk to her best friend, who just so happened to be looking at the blond right now.

"FYI, Adrien's never going to fall in love with a statue!" Marinette teased Alya, who pushed the girl back to the wall.

"Shh, you know I'm horrible with guys, especially this one! It's so sudden. Like, dude, do I go up to her and crack a joke? Shoot a compliment? Ask him to the zoo? Play it serious?" Alya asked.

"Alya, you're way overthinking this! Invite him to the zoo, you serious?" Marinette asked her friend, who looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well, they have this cool new exhibit there." Alya says, "My dad runs it."

"Listen," Marinette puts her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Just be yourself, man. It's easy!"

"That's easy for you to say, Mrs. Vogue front cover in all designer clothes! I'm not that cool!" Alya says.

"You're cool, girl, trust me! Why are you my best friend? Invite him to the zoo, he's gotta say yes! I promise! He's like the nicest guy ever."

Alya straightened her hair and primped up a little bit, before walking over to the guys. She stopped right before them and sprinted back to Marinette.

"What if he thinks I'm a moronosaurus! Or if he thinks I'm lame or disses me, or-" Alya freaks out.

"Hey, I got your back, girl." Marinette held up her fist. Alya bumped her back.

Class finally ended, and Marinette and Alya were standing on the side of the school, waiting for Adrien and Nino to walk by. Marinette gave her the signal, and the two walked out.

Adrien was walking with Nino, holding open a magazine with a picture of Marinette on it.

"She's just so..." Adrien says.

"Smart, funny, charming, cute, need I go on?" Nino fills in. Adrien runs into Alya, who was standing right in front of him. Adrien laughed a little, but freaked when he saw the open magazine on the ground.

Alya just stood there. Marinette popped out from behind her, she was easily hidden for how short she was.

"Oh, so sorry! Right, Alya?" Marinette says, punching Alya in the arm to get her to say something.

"Right, sorry." Alya says like a robot. Adrien laughs a little, and glances at the magazine, now very aware that Marinette was here.

Marinette kneeled down just as Adrien did, both reaching for his magazine.

"Sorry! They both said, looking into the other's eyes. They quickly stood up, both blushing rather blatantly. Marinette tried to cover it with her hands, but Nino gave her a weird look, as if saying _I saw you blush, you like Adrien._ Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. If Marinette didn't like Chat Noir, she would totally be crushing on Adrien.

"Sorry about that." Marinette says, getting an idea. "How could we make it up to you? Any ideas Alya?"

"How about we all check out the zoo today?" Marinette suggests when Alya didn't answer, "They have a new..." Marinette snaps her fingers at Alya.

"Oh, they have a new panther." Alya says.

"That's awesome, man! Right, Adrien? You love animals!" Nino says.

"Yeah... I love zooimals... I mean anizoos... I mean..." Adrien stutters.

"Sounds great!" Marinette says. "Say, after school at 4? Alya?" Alya nods. "Cool! 4 oclock then." The girls walk off.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Earth to Adrien?!" Nino says, waving his hand over Adrien's face, "You do realize the girl you've been crushing on just asked you out, right?"

"Yeah..." He says, finally freaking out, "Wait, not this, not now, not today! I'm not ready! I need to wash my hair, or wear my lucky socks, or... Nino help me! I can't do this alone!"

Nino just patted Adrien's head.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Girl, how did you do that?" Alya asks Marinette while sitting on a bench at the water.

"Like I said, just be yourself!" Marinette says.

"Just be yourself, right... dur. If I could be yourself. Myself don't work that way." Alya says, slumping in the bench.

"You're being ridiculous, of course you can! And when you're alone with Adrien at the zoo later on..." Marinette says, throwing her water bottle in the trashcan a few feet away.

"Whoa, whoa. Dude, what do you mean 'alone with Adrien'? Oh hoh, I'm not going alone! You're coming with me!" Alya says, "You can't leave me alone by myself, uh uh."

"Ugh," Marinette face palmed, "No prob, Alya, what are friends for?"

They pounded fists together.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien sat on the bench at the zoo, testing out the earpiece that Nino gave him. He tapped the little button on the side to turn on the connection. ' _Testing, testing, 1-2-1-2. Do you read me, man?'_ Nino says into his ear.

"I can hear you, but I still don't think I can go through with this!" Adrien says.

 _"Of course you can, just be yourself!"_ Nino says from behind a tree.

"Do you remember the last time I did that?" Adrien asks, cringing at the thought. He went into the girls bathroom. Cringe.

 _"Fine, just be yourself, and look where you're going."_ Nino laughs.

"Oh, where are you, love of my life?" Adrien asks himself.

"How can Marinette be the love of your life if you can't even talk to her?" Plagg asks Adrien.

"Plagg, get lost. I'm going to talk to her, you'll see." Adrien says, shoving Plagg in his pocket.

 _"Adrien, man, who you talking to?"_ Nino asks his friend.

"Uhh... myself?" Adrien says. Nino gives him a weird look but shrugs.

"There they are!" Adrien says, but it was actually Alix and Rose.

"Whew, false alarm. Just Alix and Rose." He says to Nino, waving his hand at the two girls.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Adrien asks the girls.

"We're here to see the new panther here. I want to see who's got the bigger guns." Alix flex's to show her strength. Adrien knew he was 10x stronger than Alix will ever be because of Chat Noir, but he couldn't say that.

"Did you want to come with us?" Rose asked.

 _"Adrien, target at 10 oclock!"_ Nino said in his ear.

"No!" Adrien blurted. "I mean, no thank you. I'm waiting for someone, but you go ahead."

"K." They both said, and left. Adrien looked around, only to see Alya coming into the zoo.

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked Nino.

 _"I don't know, man."_ Nino said back.

"Hey Alya!" Adrien says, waving. "Uh, isn't Marinette with you?"

 _'Tell him that you'll both be better off without me!'_ Marinette said into Alya's ear, hiding behind a bush.

"We'll be better off without me!" Alya blurted.

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Oh, this trip is a lot more interesting than I thought it would be!" Tikki says.

"Shh! Tikki!" Marinette says.

"I... I mean we don't need Marinette to hang out!" Alya exclaims nervously.

 _"Of course we do, you dumbo!"_ Nino says in Adrien's ear.

"Of course we do, you dumb- Ah! I mean, wasn't she supposed to come? Do you want to wait for her?" Adrien corrects himself.

 _"Tell him you wanted to be alone with him!"_ Marinette says into Alya's ear.

"Not yet!" Alya says back.

"What was that?" Adrien asks, confused.

"You're right, we'll wait." Alya says.

 _"No! Don't wait for me! I'm not coming!"_ Marinette says quickly, face palming for her friend. Alya just grins awkwardly.

* * *

-Akuma-

"Now look at what daddy's brought you!" Mr. Cesaire cooed a his panther, setting down a food tray. "Only the finest for my baby."

"Whoa, look at the size of the piece of meat that's eating!" Alix says excitedly, walking up to the exhibit with Rose.

"It says here that it can run 60 miles per hour!" Rose says, looking at the plaque.

"60 miles per hour? That's all? I thought panthers were much faster than that! I bet I could beat it in a race!" Alix says, touching her roller blades.

"Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther!" Mr. Cesaire tells Alix.

"Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the county track tournament? I came in first place!" Alix says proudly.

"You cannot begin to compare yourself to my panther, kiddo." Mr. Cesaire says through the glass.

"I don't need to. It's obvious who's better looking." Alix gloats, running her hand through her hair. Rose looked at her friend in astonishment. She was acting like Kim. This didn't normally happen, Alix totally hated Kim for doing exactly what she was doing right now.

"Kiddo's, I need you to leave. You're stressing her out while she eats!" Mr. Cesaire says. The panther growls at Alix.

"Aww, stressed out, are we Panthy? We're talking about a wild animal, dude!" Alix says. "Come on, Rose, let's go. Don't want to upset the poor kitten."

Mr. Cesaire growled as the two walked away, Rose scolding Alix on her behavior.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng- 

"She's sure taking her time, huh?" Adrien says lightly. "She's not coming, is she?"

 _'Repeat after me,'_ Marinette says, ' _Yes she is, but first I want to take this opportunity to..."_

"Yes she is, but first I want to take this opportunity to..." Alya says.

 _'Say that I love you, Adrien!'_ Marinette says happily. She would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about saying it herself. But... No! She like Chat! Right?

"Say that I... I... I love a guy but don't know how to tell her... ?" Alya finishes, slumping her shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Marinette yells to Alya, luckily no one saw her with Tikki on her head.

"Well... I could help with that!" Adrien tells Alya.

"You could?" Alya asks hopefully.

 _'You, giving love advice to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!'_ Nino says into Adrien's ear.

"Can't wait to hear this one!" Adrien mimmicks, annoyed.

"What?" Alya asks.

"I.. I mean... I can't wait to hear about this lucky guy!" Adrien finishes, nodding.

"Oh yeah!" Alya says.

 _'Tell her, it's you!'_ Marinette encourages.

"It's you... r best friend Nino!" Alya finishes.

"What?!" Nino, Marinette, and Adrien finish.

"Oh yeah! Awesome!" Adrien encourages.

 _'No! No! It's not awesome!'_ Nino says vividly.

"I can set up a date for you guys!" Adrien says happily.

 _'No! No! You didn't even ask first, dude! Alya's like a sister to me!'_ Nino says to Adrien.

"But she'll be so sad if you say no!" Adrien whispers back to Nino.

"Did you say something?" Alya asks.

"I said... it would be so sad if you didn't tell him!" Adrien says. Nino face palms and growls.

* * *

-Akuma-

The akuma fluttered over to Mr. Cesaire, who was leaning against a railing, watching his panther. The akuma flew into his bracelet, which had a tooth on it.

'Animan, I am Hawkmoth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, but for a small price.' Hawkmoth says.

"Yes, Hawkmoth!" Animan says, transforming into a panther.

He stalked over to Alix and Rose, with many animals behind him.

"Hey, girl! You still up for a race? I'll give you a head start." He snarled. "She's mine."

She ran and he chased her.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

 _'This whole date thing with Alya is not happening! Ugh!'_ Nino says to Adrien. Adrien groans at his friend's stubbornness.

"He's coming!" Alix skated by with Rose close behind.

"Get out of here!" Rose says, running past. Adrien and Alya stood up when they saw the herd of animals coming toward them. They immediately ran away.

Adrien ran to a bush to hide.

"Why are you trying to set up Nino now?" Plagg asks.

"I can't help it! I want Alya to be happy." Adrien says. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Tikki, this is a mess. Now there's an akuma?!" Marinette groaned.

"Maybe you should leave Alya to clean up this mess she created with your help, might I add. But now we have to transform!" Tikki says.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette says, calling her transformation behind the bush she was hiding in.

Ladybug met up with Chat and followed Alix, who was cornered by the panther.

"What do you think of panthers now, kid?" The panther snarled.

"That they're awesome?" Alix cowered in fear.

"What do you think of Ladybugs?" Ladybug says, jumping in front of Alix.

"Yeah, and another black cat?" Chat adds.

"I think I'm higher on the food chain!" The panther says, and Hawkmoth's butterfly appears on the panther's face.

"If you value your life, get out of here. Now!" Ladybug says to Alix, who immediately skates away, screaming. The panther goes after her, but Ladybug swings her yoyo around the panther's legs and brings it to the ground.

"Chat Noir, the akuma must be in his bracelet's charm!" Ladybug told her partner.

"You hold him, I'll get the charm!" Chat says to Ladybug, who nods in agreement. Suddenly, the animal heard was standing in front of them. Chat immediately ran away, Ladybug close behind.

"We need to put them back in their cages!" Chat tells her, running with her.

"Oh really? I'm sure they'll just go in there without a fight!" Ladybug says sarcastically. Alya and Nino were running away from a Gorilla when the superheroes ran by.

"I think we should split up!" Ladybug says quickly, going after the two teens running away. She picked them up and threw them into a gorilla cage.

"Stay put, and you'll be safe!" Ladybug says, closing the door on them. "Sorry, Al."

"Uh, hey wassup?" Alya says to Nino, who groans and face palms.

Ladybug swung back to Chat, who was stuck up a tree, bombarded by the animals.

"There's too many, we can't capture them all!" Ladybug says.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Chat asks. The pair vault and flip onto the roof of a building, stopping to come up with a plan.

"Back to plan A. We get the bracelet and then I can capture the akuma. Then, after that, everything will go back to normal!" Ladybug explains.

"Sounds like a plan!" Chat says, running off with Ladybug close behind.

Ladybug dropped to the ground and picked up her yoyo.

"But how? It's unbreakable!" Ladybug says.

"It's not broken." Chat says. "We need to find Alix. I.. mean that girl, before he does!"

The two heroes go roof to roof, looking for the pink haired girl and the panther. Chat shows Ladybug the bridge where Alix is being backed up slowly by Animan.

"There's only two of us now, kiddo, and then there will only be one!" Animan says, and Alix trips. Animan pounces on Alix, but his leg gets caught by the yoyo and he gets pulled back before he lands on Alix.

"Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to!" Chat tells her, and she skates off with Chat's tracker on her hoodie.

"You can't escape me!" Animan says, turning into an Eagle to fly away and be free from Ladybug's yoyo.

"Now we know how he got away earlier." Chat says, crouching on the side of the bridge and watching Animan fly away.

"Where's Kim?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir held up his baton, which held a tracker on the screen being tracked.

"Good kitty!" Ladybug says, scratching Chat under the chin. He purrs and she pulls her hand away blushing. The two heroes run towards where Alix is, and follow her into Adrien's house.

"Help! Someone rescue me! Please!" Alix pants, falling to the floor.

"It's okay. Come this way, easy..." Mr. Agreste says, getting his hands behind the girl to help her in. The two heroes jump over to Adrien's trap door, where they sit and talk.

"He should be safe in there. Panthers can't open doors, so..." Chat Noir says.

"But what if he morphs into something smaller? Like a mouse... or..." Ladybug says.

"Riiight. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where his prey is." Chat says.

"Animan will sniff her out sometime, but he gave us the chance to plan our next move." Ladybug says. Across the street, a man is pulling up his car jack when a bear is rubbing up against his car.

"We have to find Animan before he turns Paris into a jungle!" Chat says, and the two leap off Adrien's roof. "Follow me."

Chat and Ladybug walk into the bakery and Ladybug waves at the two adults.

"Hi mo-am!" Chat almost called her mom.

"You're... you're..." Estelle says.

"Uhh..." Chat says nervously.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug!" Estelle says happily. Chat breathes a sigh of relief.

"You'll be safe here." Chat Noir says to Alix. "Can we borrow this?" He points to her sweatband.

"Sure!" She says, slipping it off of her wrist.

Ladybug was looking around the living room. She stopped at one of the bookshelves, looking at a picture of Adrien and his mom and dad, smiling happily together. She sighed. Why couldn't she be like that with her mom? Why did she have to be so cold to Marinette? Was it her? Either way, there was an akuma to fight, not time to deal with family issues.

"Let's go, Chat!" Ladybug says to her partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Make sure you lock all of the doors and windows-" Ladybug says.

"And we'll take care of the rest!" Chat Noir says happily, knowing it was his parents he was reassuring.

"Thanks for all of your help!" Ladybug says to the two, walking out the door and beckoning Chat to follow.

Chat gives the sweatband to Ladybug and she puts it on the staircase. "Voila!"

Chat Noir looked out at the streets being rampaged by animals. Suddenly he felt a mist on him.

"What're you doing?" He asked his partner.

"Air freshener. It's so he can't pick up our scent!" Ladybug explained.

"Well thanks! I've always wanted to smell like fresh summer breeze." Chat said, sniffing himself.

"Can we catch him in something like this?" Chat asked, holding up a box.

"Not until he grows into something even bigger." Ladybug thinks. She points to a bus outside. "Think that's a big enough cage?"

"Definitely, but how can we get him inside there?" Chat asked. His ears started wiggling, and picked up on Eagle swooping noises.

"He's coming!" Chat shouted, grabbing Ladybug and ducking below the window. She quickly removed herself from him, blushing furiously. Thankfully, Chat didn't notice.

The eagle swooped to a side door of the bakery, turning into a Ladybug to fly through the door. As soon as he got into the building, Ladybug used the box to trap the Ladybug inside, stopping it from moving.

"A ladybug? Smart choice!" Ladybug stated, smiling at her partner. Then he transformed into a panther and got out of the box, chasing the two heroes out of the bakery.

"Couldn't he have chosen a slower animal?" Chat asked sarcastically, and the two jumped into the bus. The two heroes hid in the back of the bus, behind the chairs. Animan prowled down the aisle, looking for the two. They nodded at each other in confirmation and jumped to the front of the bus, blocking Animan from leaving.

"Where's the button for the doors?" Ladybug says, pressing every button. "Of course nothing works, no keys!"

Chat Noir was now fighting a bear version of Animan, and had himself knocked over, sending his baton flying over to Ladybug's feet. She rolled it to Chat with her feet, and he extended it to hit the bear in the face. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the bear, trapping it. Animan transformed into a ladybug again, and flew out of the restraints. He turned into a panther again, looking tired.

"All of these transformations must be tiring him out!" Ladybug noticed.

"Then just let him tire himself out! It'll make it easier on us to get his akuma!" Chat says back. He called for his cataclysm and put his hand on the bus's console. The bus freaked out and opened and closed its doors quickly. Ladybug and Chat Noir got off the bus quickly and with no effort, and landed in a fighting stance. Animan tried to get out but couldn't, and was trapped inside when the bus got back in control.

"It's not exactly a cage, but it'll do." Ladybug commented. Animan called for another transformation, and turned into a bear.

"I don't think he can bear to hear that noise!" Chat punned.

"I think you're almost too much to bear!" Ladybug says, pushing him away playfully. "Now, we wait."

Animan transformed into a ladybug next, then a gorilla. Then, finally a panther, where he lay on the ground, tired out.

"It's working!" Ladybug says happily. Animan transformed one last time, into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It roared as it escaped the bus, and jumped onto the roof.

"Hey, since when do extinct animals count?" Chat asks, pointing at him.

"The T-Rex disappeared a long time ago, but it's technically still an animal!" Ladybug says, spinning her yoyo.

"Well, I know some other animals that are about to be extinct! The cat and the ladybug!" Chat says, and the two run away from the dinosaur. They hide behind two upturned cars and come up with a plan.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug calls, and a car jack falls into her hands. **(Alright, so here I'm going to keep it the same... ladybug is eaten by the dinosaur, okay? okay.)**

"Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires." Chat deadpanned.

"Look at how small his front arms are." Ladybug commented.

"So he won't be great at basketball. What're you getting at?" Chat asked. Ladybug frowned at his joke.

"You climb on top of him where he can't reach you. And then, while he's distracted, I'll floor him!" Ladybug says, determined.

"Sounds like a plan, m'lady." Chat says, hopping off to do the job. 'Focus on the work, Marinette, think about that later. No thinking about Chat right now...' She thought to herself.

Animan found the two before much could happen, chasing them away yet again. He went to eat Chat, but Chat jumped up onto the T-Rex's head and slid down onto his neck. While this was going on, Ladybug threw her yoyo around Animan's legs and brought him to the ground. Chat flung off of him and stood next to Ladybug.

"We didn't have to use this, weird." Ladybug says, holding up the car jack.

"Well, I guess that only means we make a good team!" Chat says, walking over to get the object.

"Chat, wait!" Ladybug says, yanking his tail right before Animan bites him.

"I know what to do." Ladybug says, running off.

"Ladybug, wait!" Chat says.

"Enjoy your meal!" Ladybug says, jumping into Animan's mouth.

"NOoo!" Chat yells. Flashbacks of being with Ladybug flooded him. He had actually really liked her company, and if Marinette wasn't in the picture, he would've totally went for Ladybug. I mean, who wouldn't, really? But, Marinette was in the picture... And Ladybug was... gone?

Animan's eyes went wide as he realized what Ladybug was doing. She pumped up the car jack, trapping Animan's jaws open. She went over to his bracelet and broke it, releasing the akuma. She captured it and cleansed the city, walking back over to Chat.

"Pound it?" She asks, holding up her fist.

"Ladybug!" He says, hugging her instead. "I thought you died!"

She hugged back quietly, chuckling lightly in spite of her growing blush. Chat was hugging her. _Chat_ has hugging _her._ This was real?

The two split up and headed home, Marinette going back to her lonely room, leaving her to her memories of the day with Chat.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien dropped onto his bed, making his way over to his phone, where Nino was calling him.

"Oh no." Adrien muttered. "I'm in deep now."

"Just imagine what he must say now that Ladybug shoved him and Alya into a cage together..." Plagg laughed.

"I really am dead." Adrien sighs, answering the phone.

"Listen, man, I'm really sorry about the thing with Alya. I'll explain everything to her right away and get you out of this mess." Adrien says, making his way downstairs and outside to the front of the bakery. Nino was there, holding a phone to his ear. He laughed and hung up.

"Thanks, Alya." Nino says, grabbing a cookie out of the bag Alya was holding when she came out of the bakery.

"Do you want one, Adrien?" Alya asked politely.

"What's she doing here?" Adrien whispered.

"Ladybug locked us in a cage back at the zoo." Nino says.

"Turns out, we have a lot in common!" Alya comments. "You know, Adrien, the guy I was crushing on? It was you."

"What?" Adrien asks, disbelieving.

"Well, that's what I thought, but after hanging out with Nino all afternoon..." Alya says.

"We don't have to give him all the details Alya." Nino says, elbowing Alya.

"The funny thing was that Marinette was being coached at the zoo by Alya!" Nino says, laughing.

"Wait, Marinette was there?" Adrien asks quickly.

"Yup!" Nino says, still laughing.

"Nino tells me you've been crushing on a certain girl..." Alya teases.

"She doesn't know, swear..." Nino lies. Adrien can tell, Alya knows.

"I know she knows, dude. It doesn't matter too much to me, just swear you don't tell her!" Adrien addresses Alya.

"Fine, but seriously, you and Marinette?" Alya asks.

"What?" Adrien says nervously.

"You're freaking perfect together! And, between us three, she totally likes you back..." Alya says, walking away with Nino, leaving Adrien gaping.

 **Like the little twist at the end? Setting up for the next chapter... heheh.**


	9. Horrificator

**((this chapter is *drum roll please* ...Horrificator!))**

 **Oh man, have I been waiting to write this chapter! There's a plot twist in here that wasn't in the original story, or that I have strayed from the original story with, so... I'm excited! Are you excited? Please say you are.**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Agent Johnson... It's too dangerous! We must evacuate!" Marinette recited her lines, hiding behind a desk with Mylene.

"You're suggesting that we evacuate? After all that we've lost?! My friends, my family, even my beloved dog Sniffles!" Mylene says dramatically, holding a Nerf gun. "I'm not going to run, I'm going to face it, I'm going to face it! I'm going to... AAH!"

"Cut!" Nino shouts. Ivan is wearing his Horrificator mask and is making a scary pose at Mylene.

"Sorry Mylene!" Ivan says, taking off the mask.

"Mylene, this is like the 10th take we've taken and we're only on the first scene!" Nino says.

"14th, actually, but who's counting?" Alix says sarcastically behind Nino, holding the scene changer.

"I'm... sorry..." Mylene says from her hiding spot under the desk. "I'll do better on the next take, I promise!"

"Anyone want some tea?" Rose says.

"You're from the special forces! You can't freak out!" Nino says to her.

"I know, but that monster mask is really realistic and scary!" Mylene says.

"Just big old me, Mylene. Nothing to be scared of!" Ivan says happily, trying to cheer up his girlfriend.

"If you ask me, he doesn't even need a mask!" Chloe laughs with Sabrina.

"Chloe, that definitely wasn't necessary. You don't need to be mean to people all of the time." Marinette speaks up, and Chloe just rolls her eyes. Adrien sighs in contentment, and Marinette shrugs it off as boredom.

"I'm not good for this part, and I'm certainly not ready for the camera, I can't do this!" Mylene shouts, running out of the room. Ivan starts to run after her, but gets stopped by Alya.

"Let her go, she needs time by herself." Alya says. "She's going to sing her smelly wolf song that we've all heard, and then be fine. Besides, I wrote out the script a little differently."

"How so?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah!" Nino says.

"I changed Mylene's part to a man, and added a romance element." Alya states.

"What!? You can't be serious! She doesn't need a man in her life right now, she is in the middle of a major battle!" Nino retorts.

"I... I can play the part!" Nathanael shyly says in the back. He's back to normal from the horrible Dark Cupid accident, but still has a major crush on Marinette. The chance of kissing her was too good to pass up.

"Ok..." Marinette says quickly. Blegh, kissing Nathanael? He's so nice and all, but they were only friends. Right?

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Alya, Nino, help me... I know you know about this, and how to stop it! Nathanael cannot kiss Marinette!" Adrien says, pulling the two aside.

"I got this, don't worry." Alya assures.

"Hey Nathanael, wouldn't it be a better idea for Adrien to play the part? I mean, he's good friends with Mylene, and you're busy with designing the new set for this new scene, right?" Alya perked up, and Adrien sent her a happy, yet relieved look of thanks.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Nathanael says quietly. Chloe glares daggers at everyone in the room, clearly not happy that Marinette is going to be kissing someone. No one knew why, though. **(The author doesn't either, tbh).**

Adrien read over the new script quickly and walked over to where the scene was being filmed. Nino started rolling the camera and pointed to Adrien.

"I'm not scared of this monster, Officer Smith. I'll fight it, no matter what it takes!" Adrien reiterated.

"Okay, but before you go off, if you die, I need to do something. Something I should've done a long time ago, long before this started." Marinette spoke, walking closer to Adrien. He gulped as she got closer. Adrien took his hand and put it under her chin, and made her look up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes.

Their lips met.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

The scene ran smooth, with both Marinette and Adrien knowing their lines and stage commands. Then came for the kissing scene. Marinette would be lying if she said that she didn't want to kiss Adrien. Adrien would be Marinette's crush if there wasn't Chat Noir, but you know, what can you do? Adrien was very tall, compared to how short Marinette was. He staggered above her at 5"10 where she was only 5"0. She had to stand on her tip toes, and still Adrien had to lean down to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet to anyone else, but for her, it lasted forever. Immediately she felt her mindset change a little to taking a liking towards the blond, but she had no idea why.

They pulled away breathlessly, staring at each other until Marinette realized she had to say her next line.

"I hope that this doesn't ruin our mission, Agent Johnson, but I do love you, and I can't die knowing that you never knew." Marinette says automatically, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"It won't, Agent Smith. I love you too, and now, if I die, I can die happy." Adrien says, and the two held hands and walked over to the door, and Adrien opened it for Marinette.

"Cut!" Nino yelled, happy. "That was the best take we've gotten yet, we can take a small break!" Nino says, and Marinette immediately took off for the girl's bathroom, where Mylene was.

"Mylene?" Marinette called out, looking under stalls for the girl. She wasn't anywhere. Marinette turned around and saw a rainbow goop sticking to the mirrors.

"Marinette, this has gotta be an akuma!" Tikki says, her voice muffled by Marinette's purse.

"You're right!" Marinette says, running out of the bathroom and into the hallways, where she saw Mylene akumatized... a giant rainbow monster stood tall and scary. She had found Kim and Max, and grabbed them, running off. She heard their screams and ran back to the classroom.

"Mylene has been akumatized!" Marinette burst into the room. "She's taken Kim and Max somewhere, we just have to follow the pink goop!"

Everyone ran out of the room over to the pink goop. Marinette quickly took Tikki out of her purse and put her in her jacket and putting her purse beside a pile of pink goop to look like she was taken so that she could transform.

Marinette ran into the girl's bathroom and quickly transformed, running back out.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien had the same idea as Marinette, leaving his shoe in a pile of goop and running off to transform, then running back to where all the students had congregated: Principle Damocles office.

"The goop is covering all exits." Chat Noir said at the door, announcing his entrance to everyone in the room.

"Glad to see you, chaton." Ladybug says, walking towards him. "Everyone is in here other than the principal, the teachers, and two students, all of which were taken by the akuma."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir in my movie!? Sick!" Nino says, holding up his still filming phone.

"And on my blog!" Alya says, holding up her phone too.

"Shall we take a stroll, m'lady?" Chat asks. Ladybug blushes, but nods to cover it. It works for the most part, and the two heroes walk over to the other side of the room.

"We have to capture the akuma to save all of the innocent prisoners." Ladybug commented.

"We'll have to find it first." Chat says back.

"So swank! Don't mind me, just trying to find the missing peeps and save the day with Chat Noir and Ladybug!" Nino says, coming over and filming their interaction.

"Everyone behind me and Chat." Ladybug says, walking away. "That means you too, Spielberg."

Everyone ran out of the room and followed the heroes, but Chloe and Sabrina stopped without the group, going to hide in a classroom by themselves.

"Hmm, there's pink goop here, but the akuma isn't." Ladybug commented, picking up Adrien's shoe.

"There's goop over here..." Nathanael comments, kneeling down and touching the goop on the side of Mme. Bustier's desk. He then gets a tentacle wrapped around his torso and is pulled under the desk, causing everyone to run to the back of the classroom as the akuma appears. Horrificator grows as Nathanael cowers in fear in her arms and everyone runs out of the classroom. Everyone except the heroes and Juleka remained.

"So cool!" Juleka commented, looking up at Horrificator. Horrificator downsized at her comment, and shot goop at Juleka, who was quickly pulled out of the classroom by Ladybug. Chat Noir and Nino stood behind Horrificator, taunting him while Nino filmed.

"Hey droolator! Cats like me aren't afraid of you." Chat taunts, and the akuma turns around. Chat avoids the slime being shot at him while Ladybug grabs Nino and pulls him away from danger. The heroes ran out of the classroom and took the akuma downstairs, away from Nino. They fought for a minute before Horrificator saw that some of the students were hiding behind a wall. She fed on their fear, and Ladybug noticed.

"Fear! That's what gives it it's strength!" Ladybug told Chat Noir, swinging her yoyo. Horrificator caught Chat and slimed him to a wall, and then swung Ladybug by her own yoyo into a basketball hoop, where she was slimed herself.

Horrificator then went over to the other students, and licked Ivan, since he was her boyfriend, and took Alix and Rose and took off.

"We need to get rid of the fear, it's what makes it stronger. Get rid of the fear, get rid of the power." Ladybug tells him.

"Okay, but first, we need to get out of this sticky situation before it dries." Chat says, sending his staff over to Ladybug, breaking the backboard and sending her freely to the ground, where she broke him down. The two ran over to the door of the school, and tried to open it. It was slimed shut.

Chloe's screams were heard, and the group of students and the heroes ran over to it. The ran into the classroom to see that Horrificator had already gotten to Chloe and Sabrina, but left behind a trail of pink goop.

"We're too late!" Chat says, dejected.

"Not yet, were not. Now we can track the monster." Ladybug says, pointing to the goop on the floor. The group followed the goop down to the basement. They were in a room with a whole lot of slime pods.

"Anybody in here?" Ladybug shouts.

"Ladybug, it's me, Chloe Bourgeois." Chloe shouts, though she really wanted Chat Noir to be there. Ladybug was a sorry excuse for a hero compared to Chat Noir. **(See, I'm doing the thing where Chloe likes Chat, but hates Adrien, and likes Marinette, but thinks little of Ladybug).**

"Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Kim? Nathanael? Max?" Chat Noir shouts, hearing a chorus of yes's. "Rose? Marinette?"

He got a yes from Rose, but not Marinette.

"Marinette?!" Chat yells again. Ladybug quickly hides behind a slime cage and yells back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Ladybug shouts. She stands up. "What about Adrien?"

"Yup, everyone's here!" Chat shouts back. Ladybug could've sworn that Chat's mouth was moving and saying what Adrien said, but that might just be her imagination.

Horrificator slimed the door shut behind them, shutting them inside. Chat Noir threw slime pods with no people in them at Horrificator, buying Ladybug some time.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouts, and then some guitar stings fell. "Guitar strings? Music... Mylene's song!"

Ladybug uses her yoyo to bring over a cart full of objects to the group of students and her. Chat Noir used cataclysm to move bars from the balcony down to trap Horrificator in a makeshift cage.

"You all know smelly wolf, don't you?" Ladybug asked slyly, handing everyone an 'instrument' of some sort.

"Really, smelly wolf?" Chat Noir asked.

"Care to join us?" She asks, handing him a trash bin lid. They all sang smelly wolf, **(I'm not gonna write it cuz I'm lazy),** and Horrificator decreased in size down to a puppy sized Horrificator. She jumped into Ivan's arms, where Ladybug plucked a pin off of her head. She dropped it and stepped on it, releasing the akuma. She purified it and cleansed the school.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Alya, Marinette, Nino, Adrien, and Mr. Damocles stood outside city hall, after showing the mayor their film. Nino was telling the group what the mayor said about it.

"He said it was a horrible replica, nothing like anything that could possibly happen in real life. Lame, huh?" Nino says, dejected.

"Hey, don't worry Nino, that's how all great movie makers start out." Marinette cheered on.

"But hey, we got the romance scenes down pact, huh Adrien?" Alya teased. Adrien blushes a deep red, thinking about the scene.

And then they all went home, ready for the next school day, memories from the day's excitement making them all tired.

 **Okay, so... School started Wednesday, the 16th, and I'm already learning some French stuff. I'm gonna use it more and more in this story, since Miraculous was actually a french cartoon to begin with. Mme is short for Madame, which is someone older or has earned some respect or is married. Mlle. is short for Mademoiselle, which means not married or young girl. Monsieur means male, of any status.**

 **Got it? I hope that I'll do okay in french, however that will go... I can't even really speak english.**


	10. Darkblade (Bunhead)

**((This chapter is *drum roll please* ...Darkblade, which I'm renaming Bunhead, you'll see why))**

 **I hope you like this story, and ... yeah...**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat Noir fell onto his bed from the trap door, detransforming and walking over to his computer screen. He turned on the news and picked up his box.

"Yet again Paris is saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir. The akuma attack started at 2:34 in the morning, the earliest recorded so far. The battle went on until a few minutes ago, leaving the heroes tired and Ladybug clearly favoring one arm. The two must be very tired. And, it has been confirmed by Ladybug herself in an interview that the duo go to a high school in Paris. Good luck to them, gosh it must be hard." The reporter says, switching it to weather. _Boy was she right._ Adrien was exhausted.

"Yet again Adrien struggles to finish building his box." Adrien grumbled to Plagg, opening and closing the box.

"What's the box for?" Plagg asked.

"To keep my secrets safe." Adrien says, "I write them in the journal, just for psychological reasons."

"Wait, you mean... all of your especially feline secrets are in that journal?!" Plagg asked, leaving Adrien confused. "No one can know that you're Chat Noir, other than Ladybug, but she seems adamant about not knowing."

"I know, I know. But using this box, no one will be able to touch it. Care to try it out?" Adrien says, and Plagg flew into the box, only to have it shut and lock him in. Plagg flew out of the box after Adrien unlocked it and he nodded in approval.

"Mayor Bourgeois has been re-elected as mayor for his fourth consecutive term. Here he can be seen with his daughter Chloe, celebrating his re-election.

"Ugh, look at Chloe." Adrien complains. "She acts as if she's the mayor of Paris. Which reminds me, class representative elections are tomorrow!"

"What's so bad about that?" Plagg asks his charge.

"Chloe's running, the one person that cares the least about others and the most about herself." Adrien explains, falling back into his chair.

"Well then you should run, kiddo." Plagg encourages.

"Well, I totally would... but don't you think I have enough on my plate as Chat Noir and my schoolwork? And add on the bakery." Adrien explains.

"Yeah, but if you believe in something, you should try to make it work. It's better to fail than to not try." Plagg advises.

"Mme. Noelle de'Clermont is seen here going into the subway. She ran for mayor as well, but was pummeled in the election. In fact, she got the least amount of votes in history, a weak 3%." The reporter says, as Mme. Noelle runs into the subway, away from the cameras with a type of grace only a dancer would have. Adrien glanced at the time showing on his computers screen.

"I'm late!" Adrien says, grabbing his things and dashing out the door.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette watched the news cast in the limo on the way to school. She truly felt sorry for Mme. Noelle, she was the nicest adult she knew, and would've made a fantastic mayor. She would have to give her condolences at rehearsal today.

Marinette was running late from the akuma attack last night, and ran into the classroom, panting. Everyone looked at her funnily, but let her sit down, no questions asked.

"Chloe is running for class representative, with Sabrina as her deputy. Does anyone else wish to run?" Mme. Bustier asks the class. Kim raises his hand, but Chloe sends him a death glare, and he lowers his hand quickly.

Adrien then ran into the room, holding his bag.

"Sorry I'm late! The.. the... the bakery was very busy and Maman needed my help." Adrien says, sliding into his seat next to Nino.

"Chloe is running for rep again! She's been rep since when, kindergarten?" Nino whispered to Adrien behind their bags.

"Why don't you run?" Adrien asks.

"I'm too busy with djing." Nino says back.

"Alright, I'll give you all until after lunch to decide if you want to be a candidate." Mme. Busier tells them. The bell rings and students exit into the courtyard. Adrien watched as Chloe and Sabrina went around to crowds of people telling them something.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Alright, what did Chloe tell you this time? Did she offer to go on a date with you?" Adrien asks Kim.

"No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of Spiders." Kim states.

"She threatened that if I run for election she'll kick me out of scrap booking club! And you know how much I love those stickers, colorful scraps of paper, and gluing!" Rose says.

"I couldn't care less about being a candidate. What's your excuse?" Alix says, asking Adrien.

"Well, I'm really busy." Adrien says, thinking of all the things Chat Noir does.

"With what? Oversleeping?" Nino says, walking over.

"No! Well... I... I guess I would run if no one else did." Adrien says, defeated.

Class was back in session, and Mme. Bustier stands at the front of the classroom.

"Alright, are there any new candidates running?" She asks the class. No one raises their hand. "Given that Chloe and Sabrina are the only ones running, there's no point in voting. Chloe and Sabrina..."

"I'll run!" Adrien shouts, standing up and raising his hand.

"Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow!" Mme. Bustier tell him. "We'll have the vote then."

"So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign. How are you going to represent?" Nino asks Adrien, both sitting on a bench after class.

"Represent? I... have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand." Adrien replies.

"Way to go, Adrien! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!" Rose gushes, a group of students walking over.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Adrien replies sheepishly.

"When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? I find it soo hard to concentrate in class! Maybe even pink ones!" Rose puts in.

"Yeah, and it'd be pretty cool if we could listen to music in the library!" Nino adds.

"Yeah, what they said." Juleka adds.

"Umm... sure Juleka." Adrien smiles.

"Marinette! Can Adrien count on your vote?" Nino calls out to her.

"Sure! Depending on his speech!" She calls back, walking out of the courtyard.

"Better work on that campaign." Adrien smiles at his friend.

* * *

-Chloe- (I know, we all hate it)

"I've watched daddy win all of his campaigns and I'm going to follow in his footsteps." Chloe tells Sabrina.

"By having the best campaign?" Sabrina asks.

"Ha! Whatever. The best way to win is by ruining your opponent's reputation." Chloe says dramatically.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien sits down and writes in his journal, taking it out of it's box.

"Whatcha doing, kid?" Plagg asks, hovering over him.

"I'm writing down everyone's suggestions to use them in my speech tomorrow!" Adrien replies.

"I'm proud of you, Adrien." Plagg responds.

"Everyone's relying on me to beat Chloe. Even Marinette, isn't that amazing!?" Adrien gushes. His phone vibrates.

"Hey Nino. What's up?" Adrien asks, his friend's face blowing up on the screen.

"The battle's on, Adrien. Chloe launched her campaign with a party at city hall, and invited Jagged Stone!" Nino says.

"Jagged Stone? I love him!" Adrien says.

"So does everyone else! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!" Nino says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Adrien says, walking out of his room with Plagg, forgetting to close his secret box behind him.

* * *

-Sabrina Raincomprix-

"I'm going in, Chloe." Sabrina says into her phone and walking into the bakery.

"Hello!" Estelle greets.

"Hi, Adrien borrowed my math book to do his geometry homework, and I'm here to get it back." Sabrina tells her.

"Uh, Adrien isn't here. I've got customers to attend to, but go ahead up to his room and grab it, if you don't mind." Estelle says, turning back to her line of customers.

"I'd be glad to, thanks!" Sabrina says, walking up to Adrien's room.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette was in the middle of her variation from _Coppelia,_ and heard the music stop.

"Mlle. Marinette, you're a fantastic dancer, the best in the studio, but you have yet to master this variation. This was a variation that my ancestor choreographed herself, and you are not jumping high enough in the beginning to match the style of variation. You need to be giddy, as she was when she choreographed this. My ancestor's name was Marie, but everyone called her Bunhead, after she would always put her hair in the proper bun whenever she was in public. However, as she increased in popularity among the commoners, the aristocracy found that they were being challenged by Bunhead, and amputated her legs, prohibiting her from dancing or winning over the commonfolk." Mme. Noelle tells Marinette. Marinette noticed two reporters standing behind Mme. Noelle and got her attention.

"Is that why you ran for mayor?" The reporter asked Mme. Noelle. "To seek revenge on your ancestor's behalf?"

"Who are you?" Mme. Noelle turns around, immediately in a foul mood.

"Nadja Shemack, don't be amused, it's just the news!" She says. "Do you have anything to say about your landslide defeat?"

"Who let you in here?" Noelle asks. Nadja takes her cameraman and runs away.

"Marinette, work on your jumps at home. The lesson is over." Mme. Noelle tells her, walking back to her office as Marinette leaves to the locker room to take off her shoes and change.

* * *

-Akuma-

Mme. Noelle walks out of the studio, changed into normal clothing other than her pristine ballet bun with her signature Rose pin stuck into the bun.

She looks at a picture of the mayor in disgust, muttering about how someone as arrogant as he is shouldn't be mayor. A black butterfly flies towards her, unknown. It gets absorbed into her Rose pin.

'Bunhead, in return for the powers I give to you, you will deliver Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous to me.' Hawkmoth tells Noelle.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." She mutters, changing into her akuma. Bunhead was wearing her Rose pin, a dark red and black Tutu (from Don Quixote), pink tights and pointe shoes. She held a black fan (From DQ Pas de trois) and tested it out on people nearby. It changed them into tutus and tights, and making them her slaves to do what she pleases with. (Basically changing them into the corps de ballet.)

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette ran out of the studio, not even getting the chance to change. She looked out to see Mme. Noelle touching people with her fan and turning them into... the corps de ballet?

She runs back into the studio, hiding in a bathroom stall and transforms. Unfortunately, transforming meant leaving her hair up in a bun. It also meant that she was transformed into a black and red spotted tutu, pink tights, and red pointe shoes.

"Tikki, I know you can hear me, why am I transformed like this?" Ladybug asks.

 _Marinette, you were wearing a tutu, and you're fighting a ballerina. Your suit recognizes the type of danger, and also, the suit's magic is mainly for fighting use and to keep you from danger, not to conceal what clothes you had on underneath the suit. The suit cannot and will not cover up the tutu you're wearing underneath, and will show out of the suit. Keep that in mind when you're transforming in the future, but regardless, you need to get out there and fight._ Tikki says in Ladybug's head. **(This may be weird, but I like the idea of her costume morphing to what akuma she's fighting or what she was wearing under, makes it a little more interesting. I think that's what should've happened in the actual Dark blade. Sue me, I think it's cool.)**

Ladybug took a look in the mirror quickly to look over her newfound transformation. She had pink tights and red pointe shoes on. Her tutu was a flowy one, not rigid, and the sleeves went down to her wrist, but had an open back. And finally, her hair was up in her ballet bun with a red and black ribbon tied around it. Her yoyo was still on her hip, but attached rather than by a string, to her skirt and could easily be taken off.

She sighed and ran out of the studio, her pointe shoes making little noise (given they were magic, after all). She pulled herself up onto a roof, watching Bunhead go down the street, turning people into her own slave ballerinas. Bunhead strutted down the street, her army of dancers behind her, wearing similar garb.

"The people chose Bourgeois, not you Mme. Noelle, and you have to accept that! He might be mayor but you are still the best ballet teacher anyone could ask for!" Ladybug tells her, jumping down in front of Bunhead.

"Ah, so the bug's a ballerina?" Bunhead commented on Ladybug's tutu. "This makes things more interesting."

"How so?" Ladybug retorts, yoyo at the ready.

"Well, as a ballet teacher, I can make you dance!" Bunhead laughs, Ladybug gulps.

* * *

-Sabrina Raincomprix-

"I made it in. What exactly am I looking for?" Sabrina asks, standing in the middle of Adrien's room.

"Anything. It just has to be totally embarrassing." Chloe says. Sabrina looks around the room.

"Wow, he has a lot of pictures of Marinette." Sabrina commented.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"Look, there are pictures of her modelling on his walls." Sabrina puts the phone up to show her.

"Creepy, but not good enough." Chloe groans.

"How about his diary!?" Sabrina says.

"Wow, you actually can do something!" Chloe says. Sabrina goes to grab it, but the box clamps down on her hand, making her drop her phone. "Sabrina? Sabrina!"

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Hello, and welcome to Chloe's launching party for her campaign. And a special thanks to Jagged Stone for being here." Mayor Bourgeois announces.

"And remember," Chloe says as people pick up their autographs. "Anyone who votes for me gets free tickets to Jagged Stone's next concert."

"You got an autograph?" Adrien asks, pulling Nino aside.

"Yup, and I got you one too." He says, handing Adrien one. Adrien almost takes it, but shakes his head.

"I'm not falling for it." Adrien says, "But I'll forgive you for conspiring with the other side if you vote for me!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Ladybug watched Bunhead as the did as series of pirouettes and leaps, cornering Ladybug on the edge of a bridge. Her yoyo was kicked out of her hand by a black pointe shoe, sending it down onto the concrete by the river.

"How are you going to dance your way out of this one, bug?" Bunhead taunts. "Got any actual training in your bones?"

"You'll see." Ladybug retorts. She thinks back to rehearsal that day, how Mme. Noelle said that her jumps needed to be higher, like she was celebrating. That could get her out of this mess. "How's this for high jumps?"

Ladybug stood up on the railing behind her, looking behind her to see the distance between her and her yoyo. She could make it. She bent into a deep demi-plie, jumping off of the bridge into a grand jete, landing right next to her yoyo.

"The bug's got skill, but we've got to go to city hall. Onward!" Bunhead says, leading her army to city hall.

"City hall you say? You go first, I'll catch up." Ladybug snickers, swinging her yoyo towards city hall.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chloe saw Sabrina come into the room and walked over to her.

"What took you so long?" She asks. "Did you get the diary?"

"Sort of!?" Sabrina says sheepishly, pulling her arm out from behind her back to show that it got stuck in the box.

"What is that?" Chloe asks.

"When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clamped down around my hand!" Sabrina says, tugging to get her hand out.

"I'm supposed to believe you?" Chloe retorts. "Ugh, why do I bother?"

Meanwhile, Adrien was talking to his classmates.

"Do you guys realize that you're being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome but they're not going to solve classroom problems!" Adrien says.

"Well, what's your campaign, Adrien?" Nathanael asks.

"Well, uh, I'm thinking... Cushions are more practical than buying new chairs, Rose yours can be pink. And I was thinking music could be played in the library, through headphones, of course." Adrien says, and Rose lights up, as does Nino.

"Remarkable, you actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance at winning. A word?" Chloe says, pulling Adrien away from the crowd.

"My diary! What are you doing?" Adrien exclaims upon seeing his box on Sabrina's wrist.

"If you don't pull out of the race, all of your secrets will be revealed." Chloe threatens.

"Don't! I... I mean... what secrets?" Adrien crosses his arms.

"I guess we'll find out, as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!" Chloe says. Loud classical music is then heard, startling everyone in the building. **(I don't know, it sounds weird, but she's a ballerina, ya know?).**

All of the students poked their head out of the front door of city hall.

"Please listen to this very important announcement. Here stands Bunhead, the leader of the medieval rebellion on aristocracy and their control of the arts. Bunhead henceforth will be required to be recognized for her talent in teaching and dancing the art of ballet, and no aristocrats who want to abuse their power can stop her." A corps member says with a microphone.

"Members of the aristocrats, you are no more. You have shut down the teachings of ballet to young commonfolk one too many times. I am here to propose a dancing duel, the most intense of duets, the battle to see who is superior in the dancing domain. You may chose your dancer." Bunhead says to Mayor Bourgeois.

"What'd she say?" He asks.

"Basically pick someone to dance battle her for the title of mayor." Alya answered. "Where's Marinette? She's the best ballet dancer in Paris!"

"She's at ballet rehearsal." Nino answered. "But I heard from some TV interviews that Ladybug's a ballet dancer."

As if on cue, Ladybug showed up at the front door of city hall, knocking on the door, very aware of Bunhead and her army behind her.

"Hey guys, some crazy dancers out there." Ladybug says as she runs in the door. When the door shut you could hear the thud of pointe shoes hitting the door.

"Hey Ladybug, what's with the costume change?" Adrien asks.

"Oh... yeah. I came from ballet practice, and when I transformed, I transformed into my ballet stuff? I guess? It's weird." Ladybug says.

"Well, Ladybug, we need you. Bunhead requires a dance battle with someone, and you are the only ballet dancer around here." Mayor Bourgeois begs.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Ladybug says, running out the door to face Bunhead.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Hello, Bunhead." Ladybug says. "I hear you want to be beat in a dance battle?"

"Oh contraire, you are the one who will be defeated!" Bunhead says, snapping at one of her corps. Coppelia Act 3 variation music started playing, and Marinette immediately took position.

"Let's see what the bug can handle." Bunhead laughs. The music continued through the introduction, and Marinette had switched on ballet mode.

She started the opening step, a large jete into coupe derriere, develope-ing into a front grand-battement. She repeated twice, and then did some walks backwards en pointe. She continued the variation, thinking of every correction Mme. Noelle gave her, feeling the judging eyes of Bunhead and her corps de ballet, and the students indoors.

She'll put on a show, just as Mme. Noelle always told her to.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Everyone stood at the windows of the city hall, watching as Ladybug danced perfectly to the music playing. Adrien snapped out of his daze and realized people needed to hide and get to safety.

"Close the doors and windows, quickly!" Adrien shouts to the class.

"Close the doors and windows, quickly!" Chloe repeats.

"Quit it, Chloe!" Adrien says.

"Quit it, Chloe!" Chloe repeats. "Ugh."

Rose runs over to the main desk where Chloe was hiding behind.

"Chloe, what do we do? What would class rep do?" Rose asks.

"Well, if you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow." Chloe replies.

"But we can't wait until tomorrow!" Rose replies.

"Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else." Chloe says, ducking behind the desk again.

"Hmm..." Adrien thinks. "Plagg, we need to talk." He whispers, running up the stairs.

"Ladybug needs Chat Noir but the students need Adrien." Adrien tells Plagg.

"Trust your instincts kid." Plagg says. The whole building physically shook from the corps de ballet trying to get in through shoving on the doors.

"Kim and Ivan, make sure that the windows and doors are locked! Quickly! Rose, Mylene, Juleka, Alya, Nino, come with me!" Adrien says.

"Good job, bro!" Nino says, following him.

"We need to barricade the doors!" Adrien tells them. People put Jagged stone merch and desks and tables on the door, blocking it. "Sir, we need to evacuate."

The mayor just nods and takes the rest of the class upstairs.

"I'll catch up with you! I'll make sure all of the doors are locked!" Adrien shouts as they get out of eyesight. "They should be safe now. Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug finished her variation outside and Bunhead had just finished hers. Both were of equal skill level, so they started on hand-to-hand combat. Thankfully, Ladybug's pointe shoes were red, so no blood would show on them (From kicking Bunhead in the nose).

"Ladybug, up here!" Chat Noir says, extending his baton down for Ladybug to grab.

"Well, I'd love to stay for an encore, but looks like I gotta split." Ladybug curtsies, and grabs the baton. Chat Noir pulls her up by retracting his baton, helping her in.

"Wow, never knew you could dance like that!" Chat Noir comments, leaving a blushing Ladybug. "It's amazing!"

"Thanks, Bunhead makes a good teacher when she isn't trying to kill me." Ladybug comments. "Her akuma is in her Rose pin."

"Good to know." Chat smiles.

The two made their way to the roof, where Bunhead now stood, putting in her flag, riding the world of the 'aristocracy'. A black cloud formed above them, and went around Paris.

Ladybug looked down at the ground to see that whenever the black touched someone, it made them into a dancer.

"Don't let the black touch you, Chat Noir!" Ladybug yells as Chat gets cornered by two slave dancers.

"Will do!" He shouts.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

With Chat Noir out and the cloud of black looming, Ladybug knew she had to end this quickly. She swung her yoyo up to the top of the roof, where Bunhead was. She called for her lucky charm, which was... a tube of rosin? **(Rosin is a rock that can be easily crushed, and dancers use it to put on their shoes to make it less slippery on the floor).** She immediately formed a plan.

"Sorry, Ladybug, but you're being demoted from principal to corps de ballet in a minute!" Bunhead says, laughing.

"I'm sorry, but principals are better than that." She says, blowing the rosin she poured on her hand into bunhead's face. Bunhead coughed, and fell on her knees, bending her head down. Ladybug snatched the pin from her hair and crushed it. She made quick work of purifying the akuma and cleansing the city, freeing the people from their pointe shoe prisons.

"Pound it!" The two said, and both swung off to detransform.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"Where were _you?_ " Chloe asks as Adrien walks down the stairs. "Hiding safely by yourself?"

"Well, not exactly. I got... transformed into a dancer!" Adrien says.

"Same! Except, bunhead's pointe shoes don't hurt nearly as bad as mine do!" Marinette commented, running down the stairs next to the group, in a white tutu.

"Now that this is over, I'd like my personal belongings back." Adrien says, holding out his hand.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Chloe says dramatically.

"Please! Take it off!" Sabrina says, running up to Adrien. Adrien takes out his key and unlocks the box, taking it from Sabrina as she runs away spewing thank yous.

"An explanation, Chloe?" Alya asks, holding up her phone.

"I told you I didn't take his diary! I'm offended that you are accusing me!" Chloe says on camera.

"Then how did you know that my diary was in here?" Adrien asks, holding up the diary. Everyone gasps.

"Well, I... Sabrina told me! It was all her idea!" Chloe says, pointing to her friend.

"So uncool." Nino mutters.

"Well at least we know that Chloe won't be getting any votes. You're our new class rep, man!" Alya comments.

"Well, wait a minute." Adrien says. Chloe turns around and points at him.

"Ha! See? He's unreliable! He's already throwing in the towel!" She exclaims.

"No, I'm not. I want to be voted in, not because you're not voting for Chloe, but because you're voting for me. I'm not going to make promises that i can't keep, and I'm not going to be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multitasker. Representing you all is something that I truly believe in and most importantly, I believe in myself. So, vote for Adrien, for class representative." Adrien gives his speech.

The next day at school, everyone votes.

"The majority vote leaves Adrien as class representative, and Nino as his deputy." Mme. Bustier announces, and everyone claps.

 **Okay, more ballet terms this one. I know that Bunhead was kind of a weird akuma to write, but I think it turned out okay. Corps de ballet are the backup dancers, they make formations and dance in the background.**

 **And, as for the variation dances, I'm just going to leave a link here to what the variation looks like instead of trying to explain it.**

 **watch?v=3StcQpUfUnk**

 **Btw, this dancer is by far the best ballet dancer in the world, in my opinion. Her name is Natalia Osipova. Enjoy!**


	11. Lady Wifi

**((This chapter is... *drum roll please* ...Lady Wifi!))**

 **Okay, so I took a little break from writing before Bunhead, and I'm sorry about that, but school and volleyball kept adding up, and I couldn't find time to write. I'm on a little writing roll this weekend, though, so I'll get as much out as possible!**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Alya Cesaire-

Alya took out her book and grabbed a picture of Ladybug, cutting out her face and held it up to all the girls in the class.

"I'm very please with how you all did this last assignment." Mme. Bustier says. "Some of you have really stepped up and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment."

Alya put the picture up to Chloe's face, but Chloe pointed at the teacher, who was looking right at her. She put down the picture sheepishly.

"Is Marinette still in the girl's room?" Mme. Bustier asks.

"I don't know, Madame." Alya answers quickly. The bell rings and Mme. Bustier hands out the homework. "Please see to it that Marinette receives her homework."

"Will do." Alya says, walking out of the classroom. Alya checks the girl's room, asks around, looks in her locker, but Marinette isn't anywhere. She calls, but Marinette doesn't pick up. Alya groans and walks to her locker. She notices Chloe standing at her locker as well, and watches her. Chloe puts away her (fake) ladybug yoyo into her bag.

"Chloe's Ladybug?" Alya asks herself. She calls Marinette. "Hey, Marinette, call me ASAP!"

Nino walks past her. Alya grabs his wrist.

"Nino!" Alya says.

"What's up, boo?" Nino asks, and Alya blushes a little, but stays on topic.

"Come with me." Alya says, pulling Nino over to a bench where they sit and watch the news cast on the latest akuma news. The camera shows Ladybug sheepishly smiling and waving her hand with her yoyo in it.

"I think I just found out who ladybug is!" Alya says excitedly. "Chloe!"

"Hahaha! Chloe? Seriously? She only thinks of herself, much less the world. You are cray-cray, lady!" Nino laughs.

"Whatever, Nino." Alya says, walking to Marinette's mansion to drop off her schoolbag.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Wow, fighting evil makes time fly by." Marinette commented, walking into the mansion.

"You're right." Tikki agreed. "But are you sure you're okay? You took a lot of hits today!"

"It wasn't that bad. It's better than Chat getting hit. If I had to, I'd take every one of his hits, just to help out. Besides, what he doesn't know is that cure doesn't work on me, so the less he knows, the better." Marinette says. "I only got one bad hit today though, and it's not that hard to hide. It's on my lower back, that's it."

"Whatever you say. We should go dress it though." Tikki hides in her purse as Carly comes up to Marinette.

"Alya dropped off your school bag and homework. You're too forgetful, don't make me bring this up with your mother. Because of this, I'm having your personal trainer and dietitian increase your training and health." Carly says. Marinette smiles and nods, walking up to her room.

"Ugh, for real? I thought I was eating healthy already?" Marinette says, looking at her new restrictions and menu. They're cutting more of her calorie intake.

"What's the issue?" Tikki asks, not paying attention.

"It says here that I'm getting too muscular and gained a pound, making me look bigger, a problem for modelling. They're cutting my calorie intake to 1,400 calories a day and upping my exercise in the gym another hour, plus now even more ballet rehearsals. Not to mention that I'm getting a better piano teacher, which means more sessions and harder music." Marinette complains.

"Wow, that's a lot, plus Ladybug? I'm so sorry, Marinette." Tikki says.

"It's not your fault, Tikki. Now, where's that gauze?" She asks, coming out of her bathroom with the gauze and some antiseptic wipes. Tikki helped her cover the wound and tape it up, and then Marinette took out her tablet to work on her homework. Alya had left a sticky note on it.

"Call me, I know who the real ladybug is?" Marinette read aloud. She gasped. Tikki did to.

"Do you think she knows?" Tikki asks.

"No way, Alya's always jumping to conclusions." Marinette brushed it off.

"But just in case..." Tikki says.

"Don't worry Tikki, I've got it covered." Marinette tells her kwami, calling Alya. "Dang, no signal."

"That's weird, you're mom must be doing something big." Tikki assumes.

"Yeah." Marinette agrees.

"Just work on your homework Alya gave you." Tikki suggests.

* * *

-Alya Cesaire-

Chloe gets out of her car, walking towards the school, complimenting people's outfits, sometimes saying rude things to people.

"You need to get your head examined. If she's ladybug, then I'm the Wizard of Oz!" Nino exclaims.

"She's Ladybug!" Alya says.

"Prove it." Nino rebuts.

Alya and Nino walk into the school building to see Chloe at her locker, surrounded by several people.

"Don't mess up your lines." Alya tells Nino, pushing him over towards Chloe.

"Ladybug, look over there!" Nino says, pointing behind them.

"What kind of joke is this?" Chloe asks.

"I mean, did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is." Nino recovers, watching Alya sneak up behind them.

"Up too late DJing last night, Nino? You clearly didn't get your beauty sleep." Chloe comments. Alya takes a picture of Chloe's locker.

"Chloe! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina says, pointing Alya out. Alya put her phone behind her back.

"That's a lie, I so was not!" Alya exclaims. Kim comes behind her and snatches her phone, pulling up the picture of Chloe's locker.

The four walk to the principal's office, and Chloe and Alya sit down.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!" Chloe exclaims, showing the principal the photo Alya took.

"What? Seriously? All I did was take a measly photo!" Alya exclaims.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but there's no school policy on invasion of privacy." Principal Damocles tells her.

"What? This is breaking and entering!" Chloe retorts.

"What? I didn't break into her locker, it was open!" Alya says back.

"And nothing was stolen then?" Principal Damocles asks Alya.

"Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden, and her entering burglarizes my very being, takes away my life force..." Chloe walks away sobbing.

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya." Principal Damocles says, unimpressed by Chloe.

"Huh? Are my ears failing me? Are you giving only one hour of detention to a heinous criminal? Sabrina." Chloe snaps at Sabrina, who walks up with a clipboard.

"The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft shall be suspended for one full week." Sabrina reads.

"Yes, but she's hardly stolen anything." the principal states.

"I don't think my father would share your point of view." Chloe says, holding up her phone to call her father.

"I mean, Chloe, let's not bother your father, the mayor, with such a trivial thing as a locker situation." Damocles says. Chloe dials her father. "What I mean is, Alya, you're suspended for a week."

Chloe hangs up, and Alya gapes.

"What? This is so unfair! I'm so going to protest this on the school blog!" Alya says, standing up.

"The school blog is hereby suspended as well." Principal Damocles says when Chloe shakes her phone.

"Ugh, she's no superhero, she's super psycho!" Alya walks out of the office.

* * *

-Akuma-

Alya runs out of the school and slides down a concrete wall. She dials Marinette, but her phone is turned off for class. Alya sighs and puts her forehead on her arms. She didn't notice the black akuma fly into her phone in her hand.

'Lady Wifi, I am Hawkmoth. I heard that you're trying to unmask Ladybug. I'd like to help you, if you'll help me too.' Hawkmoth promises.

"No one will cover up the truth with lies. Sign me up." Alya says, transforming into Lady Wifi.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

"Where's Alya?" Marinette asks Nino after class.

"Chloe accused her of stealing from her locker, so she got suspended." Nino says.

"WHAT?" Marinette exclaims. "Alya would never steal."

"I know, but Chloe claims she did." Nino says.

"I'm going to go talk to M. Damocles about this." Marinette says, taking off for the Principal's office.

"M. Damocles? Sir?" Marinette walked into the office. Mr. Damocles had a pink pause button on him and wasn't moving. "Uh..."

On the screen beside his computer, Lady Wifi was talking. (She also showed up on projectors around the city, so everyone saw.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For my first exposee, Mr. Damocles would like to share something with you." Lady Wifi says, cutting to a video of Mr. Damocles.

"So, Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?" Lady Wifi says in the video.

"Uh, yes it is." Mr. Damocles admitted.

"So you admit you were unfair, biased, totally unjust?" Lady Wifi asks. Marinette looked closely at the phone Lady Wifi was holding. It was Alya's phone! Alya was Lady Wifi!

"Yes, I was." Mr. Damocles replies.

"Oh no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!" Marinette exclaims.

"You're going to have to fight your best friend!" Tikki reminds Marinette.

"Nope, I'm going to have to save my best friend." Marinette replied. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug looked down at her suit, thankful that it wasn't a tutu this time. She'd have to be careful about that.

"For my next scoop," Lady Wifi says, "I'll be taking you to see the girl behind the Ladybug mask. Stay connected."

"Everyone, for your own safety, go home immediately! And don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5!" Mme. Bustier says.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"If Chloe's Ladybug like Alya said, then she'll be headed straight for her house!" Adrien told Plagg.

"It also means that your partner is Chloe!" Plagg reminded.

"Ugh. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouts. He transforms into Chat Noir and runs out of the bathroom.

Chat Noir crouches on the roof beside the Bourgeois Hotel, and pulls out his camera, zooming in on Chloe, who was dressed as Ladybug and messing around with a yoyo.

"No way!" Chat Noir says, looking at his baton. He felt something thud beside him.

"There's no way you think she's actually Ladybug, right?" Ladybug says to him.

"Haha, thank god." Chat Noir says happily.

Chloe gets up to go answer her phone, and when she does, Lady Wifi pops out of it.

"Well hello there, _Ladybug._ " Lady Wifi says. When Chloe runs away, Lady Wifi sends a pause sign at her, causing her to stop.

"We got Wifi!" Ladybug comments, swinging over to the building.

"Well, well, looks like my hunch was correct." Lady Wifi records live. "Everyone thinks the girl behind the Ladybug mask is a little angel, but really... The real Ladybug is... Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir run into the hotel, catching Lady Wifi's attention.

"Who are you?" Lady Wifi asks.

Ladybug and Chat Noir look at her confusedly.

"But I thought you were Ladybug! Ugh!" Lady Wifi groans.

"Sorry to burst your news story, but next time you should double check your facts!" Chat Noir says.

"You'll be sorry!" Lady Wifi says, releasing Chloe, who stumbles and falls on her back.

"Alya?" Ladybug asks.

"Alya's been disconnected, I'm Lady Wifi." Lady Wifi announces. News flash, Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!"

Lady Wifi sends pause buttons at Ladybug, but Ladybug dodges them.

"Follow me!" Ladybug calls to Chat Noir, taking off running away from Lady Wifi.

Ladybug runs to the stairwell, running downstairs to the basement.

"What's the plan?" Chat Noir says, following her blindly.

"Her power's from her phone. We're leading her to the basement where there isn't any service." Ladybug informs her partner.

"No service no power, nice one m'lady." Chat Noir comments.

"Get ready!" Ladybug says at the bottom of the stairs, watching Lady Wifi get frustrated.

"So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Chat Noir asks.

"Ugh, now's not the time. But if you must know, I play piano and dance ballet, happy?"

"Ecstatic." He comments.

"She's gone back into the hotel!" Ladybug says, running up the stairs.

"She locked all the doors!" Chat Noir replies. "Hey, I bet we know each other in normal life."

"Doubt it." Ladybug replies hastily, both running up the stairs.

"She left this door open." Chat Noir says.

"Get ready for an ambush!" Ladybug says. "1,2,...3!"

"Uh, so much for the ambush." Chat Noir comments at the empty room.

"What's with all these phones?" Ladybug asked, seeing all the phones on the table. Lady Wifi teleported through one of them. She sends pause buttons at them, which they dodge.

"Hon how brown cow!" Chat Noir says weirdly **(anyone else think that line is weird?)** "I thought it was you it was after!"

Ladybug sent her yoyo and grabbed Lady Wifi's arm, prohibiting her from sending more pauses at the duo. She phased away, getting away from the yoyo.

"Haha, you can't get me!" Lady Wifi taunted, teleporting all over.

"Yes I can." Ladybug retorts, walking around the room and breaking every phone. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen with Ladybug close behind. Lady Wifi locks the door behind Ladybug, shutting Chat Noir out.

"Hold on in there, Ladybug!" Chat Noir shouts, pulling up a map of the hotel. "The service elevator!"

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Ladybug dodges the buttons the best she can, but gets cornered on the wall and has stop buttons on her hands, stopping her from moving. Lady Wifi puts up a record symbol to show she was recording live.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a superweirdo? How can we trust the girl when we don't know who she really is?" Lady Wifi walks towards Ladybug. "We have the right to know!"

Lady Wifi struggles to get Ladybug's mask off.

"Why doesn't it come off?" Lady Wifi says, exasperated.

"Uh, because it's magic?" Ladybug says sarcastically. Suddenly, there was a beep, and the service elevator opened, revealing Chat Noir.

"You're out of minutes Lady Wifi!" Chat says, running towards her.

"Aww, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his lovebug." Lady Wifi Cooed.

"I am not his lovebug." Ladybug says.

"She isn't my lovebug." Chat Noir says.

Chat Noir got a blast into the freezer, and Lady Wifi sent a lock button there, trapping him inside. His ring flew off in the process, and Adrien set to search for it.

"Well, well, what am I going to do with both of you?" Lady Wifi ponders. "If you don't get him out fast, your crush will be slush."

"Good luck with your cat Popsicle, I have other news to cover!" Lady Wifi says, transporting out. She got rid of the locks on Ladybug's wrists, and left the recording symbol there.

"I'll get you out of there, Chat Noir!" Ladybug yells to him, banging on the door.

"T-t-t-a-a-k-k-e-e -y-o-u-r t-i-i-m-e." Chat Noir called back, shivering.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug calls out, getting a metal box. "What am I supposed to.. Oh!"

Ladybug drags over a microwave, putting the metal box in it. She hit start and put it next to the freezer door. Adrien had just found his ring and slid it on, calling for his transformation.

"Come on micro-thingies, jam the signal..." Ladybug mutters. The door fries, causing a mini explosion and Ladybug to fall back. Chat Noir falls out of the freezer.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir asks when he sees Ladybug in pain. She fell right on the cut from earlier.

"Peachy." Ladybug says, getting up lazily and touching her lower back. "I have a plan."

Chat Noir covered the recording symbol with a frying pan, and the escaped using the service elevator.

"I'll fry the signal, be back in 10. K?" Chat Noir says. Ladybug nodded, and he was off.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat Noir got out of the service elevator and ran from Lady Wifi, and head for the roof. Once he was there, he saw the Wifi tower.

"Cataclysm!" He called to his power.

"Nice idea kitty cat, but I'm not going to let you cut me off so easily." Lady Wifi teleported to the top of the telephone pole. She sent pause symbols at him, which he dodged. He sent his baton at her, where it split in two. The destroyed both of them, but only to have Chat Noir run up and cataclysm the Wifi tower.

"No!" Lady Wifi yelled. Chat Noir and Lady Wifi fought hand on hand while they waited for Ladybug to show up. Lady Wifi had Chat Noir pinned down with her phone above her, and Ladybug showed up behind them.

"I never thought I'd see you under another woman, kitty cat." Ladybug teased, sending her yoyo at Lady Wifi's arm. The phone went flying, and Ladybug caught it. She threw the phone of the ground and caught the akuma and purified it. She quickly cleansed the city.

"Pound it!" They say. Ladybug's earrings beeped the last time as the ran down the stairs to get out of the hotel. Ladybug stopped by a closet to detransform there.

"Wait, Ladybug. I wont tell, promise." Chat says.

"Sorry, no one can know, not even us." Ladybug replied.

She closed the door. Chat Noir almost opened it, but ran away instead.

As soon as he got home, he got a scolding from Plagg.

"What are you doing? You were this close to knowing who she was and you blew it!" Plagg says.

"I just followed my heart. You know, Plagg, she doesn't want me to know. I'll respect that." Adrien says, and Plagg just gags.

 **Heya, so I hoped ya liked... I got a 'request' from one of you to do this one, though I don't know if it was a question or a request, so here ya go... What episode do you want next?**


	12. Mr Pigeon

**((this chapter is... *drum roll please* ...Pigeon Man!)**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be your own design. In 10 hours your presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer, Sabine Cheng. The mother of our very own student, Marinette Cheng. In fact, Marinette will model your design in her next photo shoot. And now to announce the theme for this year: Derby hats!" M. Damocles announced. Marinette looked around the room silently, hoping the attention wasn't on herself, Adrien assumed.

"Derby hats?" Adrien asks Nino, who just shrugs.

The bell rang and Adrien and Nino walked out of the classroom and sat down on a bench, Nino watching Adrien figure out a design.

"Derby hat, derby hat... I don't have any derby hats! I have top hats, baseball caps, even two horned caps, but not a derby hat!" Adrien says, pacing in front of Nino. "You know what, it won't even matter. I'm going to make a fool of myself at the competition, Mme. Cheng will hate me, and Marinette will never be allowed to see me again!"

"Chill out, man. There must be something in here." Nino says, grabbing Adrien's worn out sketchbook.

"Forget it, I'll just make a disaster of the event anyway." Adrien says, slouching beside his friend. Adrien didn't notice Marinette walk over to them.

"Wow Nino, I didn't know you could design. You have some awesome skills here!" Marinette compliments, looking at the sketchbook Nino was holding.

"Thanks Mari, but these aren't mine. These are my man Adrien's." Nino says, pointing to Adrien sitting beside him, sketching out a new design for a derby hat and failing.

"You really have amazing skills, Adrien. You have a great chance of winning!" Marinette says to Adrien.

"Yeah... um... I.. like... designing? I mean, thanks." Adrien stutters.

"Sure! And good luck, maybe I'll wear your design at my next photo shoot!" Marinette smiles and walks off.

"Dude, you gotta get control around her. But did you hear? Marinette loved your designs and thinks you're going to win!" Nino says, and the two fist bump.

* * *

-Chloe Bourgeois- **(sorry, I don't want to either)**

"Did you hear how impressed Marinette was with Adrien's desi-" Sabrina asks Chloe, who interrupted her.

"Of course I heard! Him, win? As if. When Mme. Cheng sees my design, she'll dub me the winner." Chloe says.

"I'm sure that's true!" Sabrina says. "But can I ask, why do you want to beat Adrien so bad?"

"Well, before we were friends, I had a crush on Adrien. Pathetic, I know. But, after a while, he told me to leave him alone and that I was creeping him out. He was so rude to me, brushing me off like that! After that, I stopped liking him, and now want nothing other than to make him lose and feel rejected like I did a few years ago." Chloe says bitterly. Sabrina just nods.

"So, what's your plan?" Sabrina asks, changing the subject.

"I need to get my hands on his ugly sketchpad." Chloe says.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette knew Adrien was going to win. She saw only a few of his designs, and they were impeccable! Marinette, however, wasn't a designer, and never strived to be. She saw how they worked and gossiped in her mother's office, and there was no way she would ever want to do that. Marinette instead, went to her dance studio. She needed to get her mind off of Adrien. Why was he on her mind so much? She was supposed to love Chat, but what were these new emotions?

They happened after the kiss scene from Horrificator. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips, the tingly feeling she felt as she leaned in, the sensation of his arms around her. It was intoxicating, and it was a problem. Marinette made it to the dance studio, hoping to do some choreography to take her mind off of Adrien. She changed into her tutu and pointe shoes, and set to work.

Marinette choreographed her mood, the light feeling of being in... love? The confusion of her emotions, the tingling feeling she gets around him. She planned on doing this piece for Chat Noir, but ended up thinking about Adrien the whole time. Oh boy.

She finished choreographing the piece, writing down the last few steps in her notepad. Marinette went into the dressing room and changed her clothes. Just in time, might I add. Tikki flew in and warned Marinette there was an akuma. She transformed and headed out.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste- **(at the same time as Marinette is at the studio)**

"Nino, there's only 9 hours until the presentation. I've gotta go!" Adrien says, grabbing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Nino asks.

"To my inspiration zone." Adrien says, running off. Nino just laughs at his friend and leaves to find Alya.

Adrien ran to the bottom of the Eiffel tower and sat down on the steps, pulling out his worn sketchpad. He draws things, tears out pages, and sighs.

"It's hard to work under pressure." Adrien groans.

"Kid, you save the world under pressure, I think you'll be fine designing a derby hat. It should be a piece of cake, really." Plagg says from Adrien's pocket.

"Hmm... a cake derby hat! Stylish and tasty." Adrien says, laughing at the stupidity of the idea. Adrien set back to work, drawing a hat and then immediately tearing out the page. Finally, he looks up and sees a strange man walking around pigeons, acting like one himself. He sits down on a bench and feeds the pigeons.

"Splendid day, splendid day! What a good afternoon it is!" He says, feeding the pigeons. One lands on his arm. "Oh Edward, a fancy performance. Well done, fantastic performance!"

A police officer walks over to Mr. Romier. "Scram, you winged rats! How many times do I have to tell you to not feed the pigeons!? It's strictly prohibited! If everyone goes around feeding the pigeons they'll leave their waste everywhere!"

"But if I don't feed the pigeons, who will?" Mr. Romier says.

"Every park ranger in town knows you and has banned you. Get out of here now before I call the authorities. Oh wait, I am the authorities! Get out!" Officer Rogers yells at the man. Adrien couldn't help but feel bad for the man being scolded.

"He looked like a bird man hybrid. He just needed a feather hat or jacket or something." Plagg says to his chosen.

"Hm, a feather hat? Nice Plagg." Adrien says, setting to work on designing just that.

* * *

-Akuma-

Mr. Romier sat on a bench by the water, looking dejected. A black butterfly flies over to him and flies into his bird caller.

'Mr. Pigeon, I am Hawkmoth.' Hawkmoth says in his head, voice raspy and dangerous. 'The police officer, nor any park ranger, should keep you from helping your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?'

Mr. Pigeon nodded, transforming into his akumatized self. He gave a celebratory pigeon coo and ran off into Paris.

* * *

-Chloe and Sabrina-

Chloe peered around the wall, signalling for Sabrina to execute their plan. It was genius, since it was made by Chloe. Sabrina made sure Chloe knew that. Adrien finished his design, holding it up to look at it. Sabrina lurked around the corner, zoomed in with her camera, and took a picture of the design.

"We're so awesome!" Sabrina says, running back to Chloe.

"We?" Chloe asks.

"I mean, you!" Sabrina corrects herself. "So, when are you going to make the hat?"

"And ruin these nails? I'll have Daddy pay someone to do it!" Chloe says, walking off and Sabrina following.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Plagg watched as Adrien spent hours making his hat, handmade down to the very stitching. He even had sewn his name into the hat, showing it's authenticity. Adrien admired the hat, twirling it around. He suddenly looked around his desk, panicked out of his mind.

"What are you looking for?" Plagg asks, watching him flail around.

"A pigeon feather! I forgot to pick up one to put on the hat!" Adrien exclaims.

Adrien grabbed his bag, stuffed Plagg in it, and ran to the spot he was in earlier, rushing to grab a feather. He ran home, stuffing the feather into the hat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Adrien turned on his computer to the news channel.

"A pigeon rampage has been going on, stopping traffic at every intersection in Paris." The news reporter says, "It's cause is an akuma named M. Pigeon, who claims he is an advocate for pigeon rights. We can only hope Ladybug and Chat Noir show up soon."

Adrien called for his transformation and hopped out his window, making sure his hat was still on his desk.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Marinette sprung from her studio, running along the rooftops of Paris, looking for her partner. This akuma was going to be a hard one for her, she's allergic to feathers. Now that's a predicament.

Marinette spotted her feline partner hopping rooftops in the direction the pigeons, now shaped as planes, were heading. Ladybug dropped in front of him, trying her very hardest to stop the sneeze she felt coming.

"This is weirder than weird." Ladybug comments, staring at the birds and wiping her nose.

"Birds of the feather flock together." Chat smiles, and Ladybug groans. Unfortunately her groan made it impossible for her to hold her sneeze. She sneezed at least eight times before stopping.

"Bless you, m'lady." Chat chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." Ladybug smiles slightly.

"Convenient." Chat comments, smirking at her.

"I have a plan." Ladybug smiles. "Think you can pull off a policeman's hat?" _Yes,_ She thought in her mind.

"Sure thing." Chat smiles.

Soon enough Chat Noir was whistling and walking around the park wearing a police hat. A pigeon flew away from him, no doubt to notify M. Pigeon about their presence. Sure enough, Ladybug started sneezing and Chat Noir was whisked away by a cloud / sphere of Pigeons. Ladybug followed them to a roof, sneezing the whole way there. That was sure to get annoying.

"Where's birdbrain?" Chat Noir asks. They notice M. Pigeon standing on a pigeon flock above them. He whistles to his pigeons, signaling them to circle around Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Call me crazy," Ladybug sneezes. "But I feel like birdseed all of a sudden."

"Any bright ideas?" Chat Noir asks, birds circling around them.

"Aren't you the cat? Don't you eat these things for breakfast?" Ladybug asks.

As the pigeons were circling around them, more pigeons lowered a huge cage around the two heroes, trapping them. The birds flew around the cage, leaving the heroes trapped.

"Give me your miraculous. Or else my pigeons will fire!" M. Pigeon laughs. The pigeons aim their *ahem* tushes at the two heroes, preparing for fire. "On the count of three, if you don't hand me your miraculous, I'll fire! One, two..."

"Chat Noir, the bars!" Ladybug yells, sneezing right after.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir calls for his power. He destroys the bars, but M. Pigeon escapes, sending pigeons flying after the two heroes. They run into the hotel, and down the stairs. Chat Noir stops running. "I've gotta get outta here before my secret identity is revealed!"

"Yeah yeah, wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag!" Ladybug says, still running down the stairs.

"Haha, so funny." Chat deadpans. The two run into the lobby of the hotel and are greeted by the mayor.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! So glad to see you! I'm running a risk of losing big bucks here! If my guests leave Paris, I'll lose my business!" Mayor Bourgeois worries. Chat dances on his feet.

"Yeah we'll get right on that, but I kind of have a need!" He says, hinting that he needs a room.

"Of course, you can have the royal suite! There's paper in there, or you perhaps would like... a litter tray?" the mayor giggles. Chat laughs sarcastically.

"No need, but could I have some Camembert?" Chat asks, the elevator doors shutting behind him.

The mayor looks at Ladybug, who just shrugs.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Chat Noir runs into his room, shutting the door only when he got his camembert. Adrien released his transformation, sending Plagg flying onto the bed, flopping.

"Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body! I can't move a muscle!" Plagg whines.

"Want to bet?" Adrien asks, setting the camembert down next to the kwami.

"My sweet sweet camembert!" Plagg says, diving right into the cheese.

"Eat up buddy, Ladybug needs help." Adrien smiles at his kwami.

* * *

-Marinette Cheng-

Ladybug went to a higher floor to get a better look at Paris and the pigeons. She stood by the window and watched the pigeons fly by.

"They're all flying in the same direction! Better follow them." She thinks aloud. Suddenly, the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Read when you are, m'lady." Chat Noir says from the elevator. Ladybug runs into the elevator. They go to the roof and fly after the pigeons, following them to city hall.

Ladybug peers into the courtyard of the city hall, seeing park rangers trapped in a cage.

"So that's where M. Pigeon is keeping the rangers!" Ladybug notes. Ladybug almost sneezes, but Chat put his finger under her nose. She glanced at him gratefully. "I knew it. He wanted us to believe that this was too easy, saving the rangers like that. I have a plan!"

"Wait, what?" Chat asks, clearly not on the same page.

"He wanted us to believe that he left the rangers unattended, so he could ambush us. Because of my sneezing, we know there are pigeons in there. It was too easy to just run in and save them, he wanted a sneak attack!" Ladybug explained. Chat nodded, following Ladybug to execute her plan.

"You open the window, I'll grab him, and you grab the bird caller and we'll be done!" Ladybug says. Chat nods. They were both at the window just behind M. Pigeon.

Chat opens the window. The feathers blow up towards Ladybug, who was swinging her yoyo. She missed when she sneezed, causing a commotion with her yoyo and getting M. Pigeon's attention. They jump into the building instead, chasing M. Pigeon to the middle of the floor.

"Come closer," M. Pigeon cooed. ***Pun*.** He had his pigeons around his hands like wrecking balls. "I've got a bone to peck with you!"

"I'd be honored!" Chat says, running to fight M. Pigeon. He gets thrown back, and so does Ladybug. Ladybug was getting short with the man, and called for her lucky charm. What fell in her hands was a quarter. She quickly thought of a plan.

M. Pigeon threw some pigeons at her, which she ran to and ducked under. She tied her yoyo string around his ankle and jumped up to the beam on the ceiling, tying the string around that. She then ran to the vending machines in the corner and put in the quarter, getting popcorn out.

"Chat Noir!" She yells, throwing the popcorn in the air. Chat throws his baton at the bag, making popcorn explode all over M. Pigeon. His pigeons flock around him, trying to eat the popcorn. Ladybug uses this distraction to pull on her yoyo, pulling him up to the ceiling and sliding the bird caller off of his neck.

"I got it!" Chat says, crushing the caller with his foot. The akuma flies out of the caller, and Ladybug purifies it. She cures Paris before standing up from her crouched position.

Marinette then goes home to her mother, who was to take her to the competition.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien flew home, and fell into his room. He grabbed the hat from his desk, fed Plagg, and sprinted to the school from his house. He made it in the nick of time, right when Carly and Marinette showed up. He hurriedly placed his derby hat on the table, sighing in relief.

Carly came in, holding a tablet with Sabine on a video call.

"Hello, Mrs. Cheng." Mr. Damocles says, rather confused.

"Hello, sir. Marinette, take Carly around." Sabine says, and Marinette walks around the room, showing off each design and explaining who it was who did it. Sabine looked bored and unimpressed at most of them.

"Bro, your hat looks the same as Chloe's!" Nino warns Adrien.

"What?!" Adrien says, and looks over at Chloe being judged for _his_ design.

"Hello Madame Cheng. It's me, Chloe Bourgeois, you should know my father, Andre Bourgeois?" Chloe says, gushing to Mrs. Cheng.

"Ugh, that thieving..." Adrien says. "I'll handle this."

Carly walked over with Madame Cheng on the call.

"Hm, turn the tablet back to Mlle. Bourgeois's hat." She orders. She looked at both designs, and Chloe gulped. Though she thought she knew she was in the clear. Boy was she wrong. "Is this a joke?"

"Oh! No fair! Adrien totally stole my design! How could he do this!" Chloe fake cries.

"I'm sorry for the situation, Madame Cheng, but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design!" Adrien says. Carly walks the tablet over to Adrien. Marinette stood behind Carly, looking at Adrien in admiration for standing up to Chloe. Almost as if she had a ... _crush?_

"Go ahead." Mrs. Cheng says.

"Everything on this hat is handmade, from the embroidery, to the stitching of the hat, to the sewing of the brim. All handmade by myself. And last, there's only one true design element that only the designer knows about." Adrien smirks, holding his hat and turning it around. "I signed mine."

Chloe knocks over her podium, running away calling for her Daddy. Her hat had Adrien's name visible when it hit the floor.

"Very good job, you have the laboring hands of a hat maker, Monsieur..." Madame Cheng says.

"Adrien." Marinette says, putting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, as if to apologize on her mother's behalf.

"Congratulations, Monsieur Adrien on your spectacular presentation. You are the winner." Madame Cheng says.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Adrien says excitedly.

"Marinette will wear your derby on her next advertising campaign. That is all, Carly exit." Sabine says, and Carly walks away.

"Congratulations Adrien, you really are super talented." Marinette compliments, glancing at the hat in his hands. She took the hat and put it on, but immediately took it off and gave it back.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asks, glancing at Nino for help. Marinette sneezed quietly.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers!" Marinette apologizes, sneezing again.

"You sneeze like a kitten." Nino comments laughing.

"Funny." Marinette deadpans, sneezing again. Adrien just laughs. "Our first photo shoot is at 5:45 tomorrow morning, don't be late. I can't wait to work with you!"

Marinette walks away in search of tissues, sneezing along the way.

Adrien twirls in his spot, close to fainting. Nino just chuckles at his best friend.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

The next morning Adrien woke up extra early to get to the photo shoot on time. He made it to the shoot to see everyone already there, even though it was 5:30. He spotted Marinette waking for him to come over and talk to her. She was sitting in a makeup chair, getting her eyes touched up, even though they looked perfect to him.

"Hey Adrien, glad to see you here!" Marinette says, waving off the persistent makeup artist.

"I'm glad to be here!" Adrien says enthusiastically.

"Well, let's get started!" Marinette laughs, walking onto set. She put on the hat and immediately sneezed. She recovered and people laughed at her sneezed. It only made her smile more, which made for some pretty rockin' pictures, especially in Adrien's opinion.

Adrien can safely say that that was the happiest day of his life. He could definitely back that up when Marinette asked him to go get ice cream with her after the shoot. It was a miracle Adrien didn't faint, one might say it was... miraculous.

 **Sorry for the wait, school and dance and volleyball piled up, and I sprained my thumb in volleyball, so that's fun...**


End file.
